Erotic Nightmare
by Dvora
Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.
1. Last Resort

Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: JB  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter One: Last Resort**

It's killing me. I have had no sleep and Kaiba Corp. is slowly suffering because of my weakness. This dream is overwhelming, and all I can do is stay up at night. Usually, I go to watch Mokuba sleep in his room; wishing that I could have an hour of the peaceful sleep that my dear brother is attaining. Every night, every afternoon nap brings the same thing:

Death.

It's not a new issue to me; I have seen and almost experienced this life ending stage before. But actually seeing it from a third person point of view disturbs even me.

At school this past week, the exhaustion finally caught up with me. I was dozing off during English; Old English Literature is not my idea of an energy booster. Yugi and his social group even went so far as to come up to me and see if I was all right. I don't need their sympathy, pity, or friendship. It's all a lost cause.

But I need help.

My company's stocks are falling and I am losing my concentration during board meetings. I forgot to pick Mokuba up after school and had to call a limo to go get him. Lately, I don't think I am even capable of driving because of my exhaustion. Now I am depending on other people.

This dream will be the end of me, the end of Seto Kaiba.

It started two weeks ago. I went to bed around midnight after finishing a damned school report for English. I don't know what triggered it or why it started, but it has recurred every night since then. It starts out the same every time…

I am walking through my home, I'm alone and it's late at night. I don't know where Mokuba is and I really don't care. Something is making my loins burn with desire, and I don't even know who or what is causing it. I head up the stairs slowly, becoming even more aroused. There is someone waiting for me, I can feel it. Once I enter my room, I look to my bed. The scenery is warped somewhat, but no dream ever depicts reality for what it is. I hardly take notice once I set my eyes on the mutt laying completely nude on my bed. I walk over, trying to stay quiet so he doesn't notice me. But, he turns his head and welcomes me home, extending an arm out as I reach for it.

He pounces on me and before I notice, I am naked as well. He begins my torture, slowly giving me head to the point where I want to scream for him to suck harder. The room is dark, except for a few vanilla scented candles surrounding the bed. The soft sucking noise from around my cock is like music to my ears. It is very erotic and vivid in my mind even now. Every time I think about the dream or try to interpret it, my penis gets hard.

Once I am to the point of utterly pleading for Katsuya to finish, he releases me and sits on top of my lower abdomen, positioning himself for penetration. He sits on my dick, shifting his hips back and forth, sensually. I – I can't think about this now, not here. The meeting is going extremely slow and worrying about my problem will only make it worse, and me horny. But, it's not the sexual part that keeps me awake and fighting the urge to sleep. It's the horrific end that brings me back to reality, panting out of desire and out of fear. It just seems too real.

The man currently speaking is the Chief of Staff at Kaiba Corp. He's saying we need to cut jobs because the stock price is falling, and besides, we don't need that many employees. I really do feel sorry for those 100 people who will be left without a job. Luckily for them, we have decided to wait until January, until after the holidays.

"Gentlemen, we have selected these 42 people. Our goal is to lay off 100 across the company. Mr. Kaiba?" He looks in my direction. "Mr. Kaiba?" As he says my name for the second time, the chief questions my state of mind more than my opinion. I hope no one has noticed my lack of concentration. I have to assure them and lead them.

"We should simply see who has the worst performance record in Kaiba Corp., and the number of family members they need to take care of; it doesn't matter how long they have been here. If there is a tie, cut them both. I think you can handle that, just a little over 50 people?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." He looks down at his reports to double check. The last thing he needs to do is give me the wrong information.

"Ok, then if that is all, I think this meeting is adjourned." I stand to leave, sporting half of an erection from my earlier thoughts. The executives, to say the least, are baffled. Never have I stopped a meeting early; I usually extend the time until everything is done right and there are no more questions. I don't think I even gave them the opportunity to bring up a new issue. Doesn't matter; I can't question myself in front of anyone anyway. That would make me look weak.

It's Saturday afternoon, around lunchtime. I decide to grab something to eat and head to Domino Park. It's a small place and not a lot of children running around. There are no swing sets or sports played here; just people walking their dogs or couples lounging all over each other. Grabbing something to eat is no problem, now to find a bench.

My usual spot is, to no surprise, taken by Yugi Mutou and the mutt. My stomach is feeling weird now that I see Jounouchi. I flash back to my recurring dream, blood covering his pale, stiff body. Suddenly I don't feel hungry anymore, but I know I have to consume something. I haven't had a proper meal in the past two days.

I find another bench, the only one left in the park. But, it's close Yugi and Jou. I just hope they leave me alo-

"Hey Kaiba! What are you doing here?" I cringe at the sound of Yugi's happy-go-lucky voice. The mutt looks up, surprised to see me, but says nothing. It's too late to turn back now as I walk over to the bench near the pair and greet them stoically.

"Lunch.," is all I say to him and unwrap my food. "What?" I add. I don't like it when people watch me eat.

Yugi shakes his head. "No, nothing. You just seem overworked, more than usual. You ok?" Jounouchi still keeps to himself.

"What I do in my life is my business." I really don't mean to lash out, but talking is the last thing I want to do right now. The two continue their conversation; I see Yugi got my message. As I finish my lunch, I could think of nothing else but the dream. It's hard not to when the main character is sitting not even fifteen feet away from you. I lean back, smelling the outside air, trying to clear my mind of unnecessary thoughts. The thick leaves block the sun from my view and the cool shade feels nice. Finally, I am starting to relax; no worries in the world.

"Kaiba?" It's the mutt's voice, he seems close. I lift myself up, sitting in correct posture again. He is standing there in front of me, and right beside him is Yugi. I can't get him out of my head! Seeing him is affecting me in so many ways right now!

I stand up and walk away as quickly as I can. My limo is waiting for me, the driver following my direct instructions to drive.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Home."

I need time to think, I need peace to think. I feel a headache coming on; my body is tired from the lack of rest. I lay down, easing the pressure from my brain. I suddenly feel so warm; my muscles are relaxing and my heart rate slows.

I can see the steps. No, I didn't fall asleep! I can't handle this right now! I walk up, trying to force myself to stop, but something is pushing me. The sexual foreplay makes my dick hard and I forget about what is to come next. Please God, no!

He sits himself down, my rod entering him. I can see it, everything from the third person point of view, and sometimes from my own, as I lay on the bed. He moves as I grab onto his hips. He feels weightless, looks beautiful. I don't think I have been more attracted to any person in my entire life. The thrusting is slow and sensual, he moans my name; I moan his. The atmosphere is perfect, calm, and serene. My mind fogs as I approach orgasm and close my eyes. I open them as I hear a strangled grunt from Jou and feel his body grow still. "I love you Seto."

He's dead.

I gasp, trying to break away, but his body is still on mine and I am still in his. I look at his torso and see the tip of a knife protruding from his skin. Blood is running down his body and dripping onto me. Finally, I manage to push him to the side and check to see if there is a remote chance that he is still breathing. I don't get the chance as I see a dark figure loom over me. All I can see are his eyes. It all happens so fast; no time to react as he pulls out another knife and reaches for my neck. Now, as I watch from third person perspective next to the bed, I watch myself slowly die, choking on my own blood.

"SHIT!" I wake up, horny and terrified. As habit, I look myself over, rubbing my hand all over my neck. I can still vividly picture Jounouchi, dead and helpless, his last words plaguing my mind over and over.

...I love you Seto...

Where the hell am I? I look around, still in my limo. I can see the mansion coming into view. The dream went quickly; usually an hour would pass before I would wake. The window between my chauffer and me opened.

"I am sorry, Master Kaiba, but there was an accident on the way home. Traffic was delayed for thirty minutes." Ah, so that explains it. I nod my head, letting him know I heard. I don't think my voice was capable of speaking at the moment. We arrive in front of my estate, and Mokuba runs out to greet me. Quickly I compose myself to be hugged by him as I get out of the car.

I am still concerned that he might feel my arousal. So, I meet his height and bend down to embrace him. He is surprised, but returns the gesture.

"Big Brother, can I spend the night at Mikota's? Please? It's Saturday and I have all my homework done!" Well, he seemed pretty excited about this. It should give me time to work anyway.

"Yes, I suppose." He jumps and runs into the house to get his stuff for overnight. Within ten minutes, he has forgotten about his older brother and runs to be with his friends. I walk to my room, disgusted with my own bed. It's not like I am going to sleep tonight anyway. With my erection still strong, I go to take the coldest shower imaginable. I can't handle it in the pleasurable way; my mind would just go to the dream's end, Jou's end.

It didn't take long for the shower to end. I walk out with a towel around my waist and with another I'm drying my hair. I look to my bed once again and lay down, just to remember the feeling. It's a Saturday night and I am alone. It's not a new thing to me, but some problems are hard to deal with by myself. The pillows feel so soft against my naked skin, and I can feel the drowsiness in my muscles as they warm and relax. I don't even have Mokuba with me anymore. Sleep….

...I love you Seto...

"Nuh - Wha? Where…" The dream never stops! Just for a split second I close my eyes, and I see Jounouchi's bloody body covering my own. I look to my clock; only an hour had passed since I lay down. This is destroying my mind, the barrier I have fought so hard to maintain. I am crumbling in front of my very eyes; not just because of this sleep deprivation, but because I am worried for Katsuya. If I want to help him and myself, I needed to go to the only person who had the capability of interpreting this erotic nightmare.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Hello?"

"Yami, this is Seto Kaiba. I…I need your help."

**TBC**


	2. Dream Catcher

Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: JB  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Two: Dream Catcher**

"Kaiba! What is it? What's wrong? Is Mokuba alright?"

Seto sighed and swallowed his pride. He told Yami everything, from when the dream started to how it ended. It was a long explanation as Kaiba tried to gloss over the 'sexual' aspect of his dream. Then he explained how Kaiba Corp.'s stocks were plummeting because of his lack of concentration, and how Mokuba was becoming worried about his big brother's health.

After the five-minute briefing, Yami said, "I see. And you need my help to stop your nightmare." This he stated more than questioned.

"If possible, yes. But I would also like your help interpreting it. What does it mean? Why am I having these recurring scenes in my sleep? I don't know where to begin."

"Well, I am not completely sure how far my powers can go. I have never used them with a person's subconscious while they were in deep sleep. This is uncharted territory for me," Yami explained, hoping Kaiba wouldn't think he had all the answers. The spirit had noticed for some time that his opponent had been acting a little off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but just assumed that the teen's company was slowly catching up with him.

"I understand that Yami, if you can't help the-"

"I never said I couldn't try," the spirit interrupted before the independent CEO could find an excuse to not accept his help. "I think this has something to do with your former self as High Priest. From what I can remember, you always had this power to tap into people's minds, and it always worked best while they were in deep sleep. I remember you even telling me once that you were capable of seeing into the future from your own dreams. It was a rare occurrence, but it could be done."

'This is nonsense,' Kaiba thought as he scowled. 'Not this stupid ancient Egypt crap again. It's overrated and ridiculous, but what other explanation could there be?'

"Kaiba? Are you there?" The brunette forced himself from his thoughts and reassured Yami that he was paying attention. "What I can gather from your nightmare is that it is indeed a premonition to the future. It's a warning Kaiba."

"A warning? For what?"

"Jou's death, your life, it's all connected," the spirit stated.

"What do you mean, _my life_?" He was honestly curious as to why Yami would say that. "Shouldn't the dream be focused solely on the mutt since he is the one that ends up dead first? And why isn't HE having this nightmare!"

"When I say 'your life', what I mean is there has to be a reason you and Jou are together. You must have feelings for or even lust for one another for the dream to be this strong. And remember, I said it's a premonition."

"There is no way that dirty flea bag and I are going to be a couple!" Kaiba was mentally screaming at himself for confiding in Yami. He had never thought about the relationship part of his subconscious before; probably because he had had numerous fantasies about the blonde anyway. But now Yami knew, which meant Yugi knew – and then Jounouchi would surely find out. 'Oh this is just fucking perfect!'

"Don't say that about Jounouchi! Besides, I know you feel strongly about him. You didn't tell me much about the part he plays, but I can fill in the blanks." Yami loved teasing his adversary whenever he got the chance. Usually Seto Kaiba was a closed book, and he often couldn't find anything to crack on him about. This was just a rare and perfect opportunity he couldn't pass up, even though he knew the brunette would not be happy.

"Perfect! I come to you for help and all you can do is taunt me about my feelings for Jou!"

"What feelings?"

"DAMN IT!"

**_Click_**

Kaiba slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed out of his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't have asked the spirit for help, but he was just so desperate and tired. The CEO rushed to his car and easily slid in. It was late, but it wouldn't be like he was going to get to sleep anytime soon. He sped down his driveway and headed to his company to work through the night on his latest invention. It was almost completed, but he still needed a guinea pig.

Arriving at the large building, he stormed into the lobby and entered an elevator that lead down to the laboratory. As he stood in the descending pod, he tried to clear his mind of Yami, Jou, and the black figure from his nightmare. But as much as he tried, he couldn't block things out. He had always been one to think, that had been his specialty. The spirit of the puzzle had struck a cord, and they both knew it. He had never even considered the possibilities of Jounouchi and him together. But, what really upset him was that Yami had beaten him to the punch and caught him off guard. As much as he had analyzed it, thought about it, dreamed it – that concept never occurred to the great CEO.

The elevator stopped and opened, allowing Kaiba into his large laboratory. He walked down to the end of the room and stood in front of a bolted door. This was his special area where he came up with everything that was top secret. And his latest invention would benefit his company more than anything else he had created.

Once the password was entered and his retina had been scanned, Kaiba entered the cold room, which was surrounded by two very large computers with a metal table placed in the middle. Technical equipment of various sizes was either hung from or attached to the room. A large screen was mounted to the wall opposite from the door. As Seto entered the room, he booted up the main computer. His work in progress couldn't have been any more precious to him. It was probably his last hope for stopping his erotic nightmare.

'My dream machine is almost complete. All I need to do is give it a test run.' He thought about the competent people in his company that could actually help him use his own creation. His lab assistant could probably be of some help; all she needed to do was sleep.

Kaiba pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number; she probably wouldn't be awake.

"Hello?" She sounded awake.

"Vicky, its Kaiba. Come to the lab, I need your help with something."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." She hung up the phone, knowing to always keep it simple with her boss. Luckily for her, she was already in the Kaiba Corp. building filing reports for the tests she had run that day. In a matter of two minutes, she arrived and Kaiba explained what she needed to do.

"Sleep? Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, that is all I need. This is a dream machine that I need to test. Don't worry; it's perfectly safe. I just need to be the one to analyze the data while someone else dreams." She laid her light body on the metal table.

"This is quite uncomfortable Mr.-" Her sentence stopped short when she saw her boss approach with a small needle and vial in his hand.

"I know, that is why I am going to give you this drug so we don't have to wait." He stuck the needle in her arm and pressed his thumb down, forcing the liquid into her vein. He then patted it down with a disinfectant cotton ball as he removed it. Instantly her muscles felt warm and her eyes heavy as she succumbed to a deep sleep. He had already tried numerous prescription drugs that were supposed to inhibit one's dreaming. But nothing worked. The process would continue until the nightmare had run its course. He wasn't even able to wake up halfway through. The brunette walked around the room and switched the machine on. The large screen at the head of the room lit up, then turned black while it waited for Vicky to start her dream. Monitors fluctuated on another computer, showing her vitals and heartbeat. Everything had to be prefect for this to work. The only problem the brunette had; how was he going to use the machine if he was the only one who knew how to use it and didn't want anyone else to know about his problem? There was no way Mokuba could do it, or anybody in the company for that matter. Kaiba just didn't trust anyone – but he had confided in Yami. "Stupid spirit," Seto said to himself as he stared at the screen. This was going to be a long night. "I need some coffee."

* * *

Sunday afternoon was slowly dragging. Tomorrow would be Monday, which meant another tireless five days at work and at school. Yami and Yugi were at the game shop unpacking the new shipment that had just come in that morning. The spirit had told Yugi everything that had happened with Kaiba, which worried them both. Mr. Mutou noticed this by their lack of enthusiasm in their work. They both seemed very worried and preoccupied. But he just let it pass and continued wiping down the shelves and cases in the store.

At around 6:00 that evening, the game shop got a phone call. Mr. Mutou picked it up and greeted the caller politely.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to the spirit of the puzzle; it's an emergency." Kaiba's voice came over the other line. The old man called for Yami and handed the phone to him once he entered the room.

"Hello?" Yami answered sternly.

"This is Kaiba, I need you to meet me at Kaiba Corp."

"Yes, alright. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, just get here," Seto demanded and hung up the phone. Yami looked at Yugi oddly as he walked into the room.

"That was strange. But I need to go and see Kaiba right now. I will finish up when I get back."

"Oh, okay Yami." The spirit walked out the game shop to find a long black limo parked out front. As the driver stepped out of the vehicle, Yami accepted the ride knowing Kaiba must have planned this. He must really be desperate.

After fifteen minutes, the limo pulled into the back entrance of Kaiba Corp. Yami was a little anxious to get this over with and help Kaiba, so he could get back to his lover and help with the rest of the work. He knew it wasn't fair to just get up and go like that – but this was an emergency.

The tri-colored haired teen stepped out of the limo only to be ushered into the large building by the driver. Yami was greeted Kaiba as he passed through the second door, which led them to a long corridor. "Yami, I am glad you could come."

Yami scowled. "From the service you offered, it didn't look like I had much of a choice." Kaiba smirked at Yami's remark about his hospitality. He knew getting through to the spirit was going to be harder than it looked. But he needed this, more than anything right now; so he played the only card he could think of that was in his favor.

"If you want to save Jounouchi, then I suggest you follow me." The brunette wasted no time and turned, speed walking down a long hallway, stopping in front of an elevator. Once they were both inside, the contraption lowered, passing at least five floors before they stopped and the door opened again. At the end of the numerous twists and turns, Kaiba led them to a large laboratory. "This is where we make all of our Duel Monsters game simulations to test and sell to the public." It was odd that the brunette continued walking, stopping at another door at the other end of the room. Once he and Yami were inside, the CEO switched on the lights. "You can see here first-hand my latest invention. I would like to call it the Dream Catcher. It can read dreams as a person sleeps and record them for later analysis. I tested it out last night. It's flawless."

"Don't tell me, you need me to run it while you sleep and dream this nightmare so I can actually see what's going on in that thick skull of yours?" Kaiba gave him an evil look.

"Don't patronize me! I am in no mood," Seto barked and then began to show Yami how to work the machine from start to finish. Twenty minutes had passed and Yami's head was about to explode. "Do you think you understand everything?"

"Yes," Yami replied. He did understand how to work the machine; the only problem was going to be interpreting the dream. He didn't want to disappoint Kaiba after the CEO had come this far and had even created an ingenious device that could actually record people's dreams and digitize them onto a screen. It was mind-boggling.

Yami was pulled from his thought when Kaiba jumped up onto the table and lay down. "Hook me up," he ordered and closed his eyes. Yami did so and after five minutes of preparation, everything was set. "One other thing, this machine isn't capable of creating sound from the subconscious. But it shouldn't take long, it only takes the nightmare an hour to finish."

"Geeze Kaiba, no wonder you haven't gotten any sleep," the spirit said as the CEO dozed off. The lights in the room darkened and then completely shut off as Yami took his seat. The large screen in front of him turned on but then went black again. The other computers showed Kaiba's vitals and heartbeat.

Twenty minutes had passed, and still nothing was happening. 'This was a waste of time,' Yami thought.

But as the spirit decided to call it a day, the screen began to blur and pick up images from the CEO's subconscious. After a few minutes, everything was clear on the large digital picture as he saw from Kaiba's point of view stairs and then Jounouchi lying naked on a bed. This was very uncomfortable for the spirit to watch, but he had told the brunette he would help him and that was what he was going to do! The sexual scene lasted for quite some time. Everything was very vivid as the intercourse progressed. Yami looked back to the CEO, only to find him lying there with a dazed look upon his features. His vitals showed he was relaxed, and only a blind man wouldn't notice the huge tent Seto Kaiba was currently sporting. Yami snickered to himself, but then remembered that this was serious and he needed to help. Besides, he hadn't even seen the end of the dream yet. The Dream Catcher seemed to be doing its job rather well.

As Yami continued to watch, Kaiba's heart rate increased rapidly as Jou penetrated himself. The ancient stared in awe as he saw the worst image imaginable. The knife, Jounouchi's stiff body, Kaiba choking to death. It was absolutely horrid. The spirit put his hand to his mouth, afraid that he might vomit from seeing his dear friends in such a situation. After calming down, he forced himself to look at the black figure standing in front of Kaiba as he screamed.

Luckily, the Dream Catcher didn't hold any sound, but it made the experience that much more eerie. It was like sitting through a silent death, while Seto was experiencing the real thing.

**TBC**


	3. Small Talk

Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: JB  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Three: Small Talk**

The dream ended so abruptly for Yami, yet it seemed as if it were in slow motion, like it would never stop. Then, without hesitation, it was over and Kaiba jerked up from his lying position. The spirit ran over to see if his rival was all right, but by now, Kaiba was used to this nightmare and its aftershocks.

"I'm fine, Yami," Kaiba assured him. "Can you tell me anything from the images? How can I stop this?" The other teen sighed and rested his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know how much my millennium powers could help. But, there is someone who can." The spirit looked reluctant. Seto noticed this as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the best way?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way, Kaiba. Bakura's millennium ring and the power of my own item would be more than enough to help you." The spirit sighed. "Think it over tonight and I will check back with you tomorrow after school."

As Seto nodded, he walked up to the large machine and pressed a tiny, red button. Soon after, a tape was ejected and Kaiba grabbed it. "I recorded my dream, so we can all see it once more without me going through that hell again." He looked at Yami.

"I could take it home tonight and watch it again, Kaiba. Nobody will see it, I give you my word." Reluctantly, the tall brunette handed Yami the tape. "Let's call it a night, shall we?" As the two made their way to the entrance, Yami sighed and broached a hard subject. "You should talk to Jou."

"What?"

"Talk to Jounouchi, Kaiba. What could it hurt?"

"Him." The CEO's expression looked tired and serious.

Yami shook his head in defeat. "I doubt that. I think if you got closer to him, maybe you could find a way to end the dream. You haven't got many other choices. Mokuba is worried about you, and so are the others."

Kaiba opened the door. "I'll sleep on it. Good night, Yami." The brunette closed the door behind his old rival and fell back against the wall, sighing deeply. He knew Yami had a point; it was inevitable. He had to talk to Jou.

* * *

School the next day followed just like any other for Katsuya Jounouchi – boring, dull, and full of worthless information that he would never use. He gazed down at his desk, rested his chin on his palm, and sighed. So boring…

"Jounouchi." A stern voice called from behind him at the end of his first period. He turned in his seat, and found one Seto Kaiba standing next to him; and from the looks of it, he did not expect a fight. The blonde was contemplating whether or not to take the bait. "Jou?"

"Yeah?" With bait that good, how could he not?

'Jus' keep it simple,' Jou tried to tell himself. 'Small steps.' Tentatively, Kaiba leaned over so only he and the blonde could hear the conversation. Surprisingly, no one took notice of their close proximity.

"Are you alright?"

'Ok BABY steps.' He was _so_ not prepared for this side of the billionaire CEO. "Emm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Somethin' wrong Kaib?" The brunette sighed and decided to get right to the point. He wasn't going to turn back now.

"Have you been sleeping well lately?" Jounouchi froze in his seat.

'_How the hell could he know that_!' Katsuya sat frozen; and from this reaction, Kaiba knew there was something wrong with him as well. The blonde was still unable to form a coherent sentence; there was no way he could tell Kaiba of all people about the kind of dream he had been having repeatedly.

"Jou, if there is something wrong, even odd, please tell me."

'Whoa, Seto Kaiba said the 'P' word.' Something was definitely wrong, but Jounouchi couldn't put his finger on it.

"I have been through something too." That caught Jou's attention as his head snapped up to look the CEO in the eye.

"I-I can't talk about this here." The brunette leaned back up and nodded. He knew he had to be patient with Jou.

"After school then. My limo will be out front. Just knock on the window." The blonde accepted the offer as a swell of butterflies filled his stomach. The thought of him and Kaiba alone in his limo had been a favorite fantasy he'd been wanting to experience. Ironically, this would probably be the closest he would ever come to it.

* * *

Last period passed very slow for Jounouchi. He listened as the teacher gave them their assignment for the weekend. 'History versus Hollywood.' The teacher would hand them a list of movies that they could chose from, and then compare and contrast the film to actual history in an essay. It sounded easy enough. Jou just needed to borrow a movie from someone; there was no way his old man would have the money to go rent something. 'He would probably think it's for porn or something and not school,' the blonde contemplated. 'Oh, Yug has a bunch of historical movies like this! I could just borrow one from him!'

His thoughts were cut short as the bell rang and all the students filed out of the classroom for the weekend. Jou saw his best friend pushing through the crowded hallway to stand in front of his locker. "Hey Yug! Wait up!"

Yugi turned and smiled. "Oh hey Jou, what's up?" Jou looked through his jacket pocket and pulled the list from it.

"This is a movie list for history; you got any of these?" The shorter teen took the paper and read down the list once his homework was neatly placed in his backpack. Jou was silently praying that he did.

"Oh, wait yeah. I have this one, an American movie. It's about World War I. Pretty good, too. Why don't you come over tomorrow night and I can loan it to you?" Jou sparkled.

"Thanks, Yug!" Suddenly, he remembered his rendezvous with Kaiba. "Uh, I actually hafta go, see ya tomorrow." The smaller duelist nodded and headed off in the opposite direction from the CEO's limo. 'Whew,' Jou thought.

As the blonde headed out the front, dread crept over him as he remembered what the brunette actually wanted to discuss. It was going to be a hard subject, but if Jou just shied away in all the right places, he should be fine. The blonde saw the limo parked out front and stepped towards it cautiously. Once the window was no more than two feet away from him, Jou calmly knocked on the tinted window and breathed. The black door swung open. "Get in," was all Kaiba demanded. Jounouchi shut the door behind them and the limo went speeding off away from the school.

"Where we goin', Kaiba?"

"I am simply taking you home as we talk." That made sense. "So, what was it that you couldn't discuss in class earlier?" 'Typical Kaiba,' Jou thought. 'Always straight to the point.'

"No, first you explain yourself. What have you been through that I should know about?" Jounouchi tried to relax as he sat back against the black leather seats.

"I think we're both in danger." The blonde froze. "I talked to Yami about it already, and we are dealing with this the best we can. I just need to know if you're all right, or if any strange things have been happening to you lately?"

"I…" he really didn't know how to begin. "…It's strange, but there's been this dream that's been repeating every night for the past few days. I really don't wanna talk about it." Kaiba grabbed onto Jou's shoulder forcefully and looked dead on into his brown eyes.

"You _have_ to Jounouchi!" The blonde lowered his gaze and Kaiba was surprised that Jou hadn't jerked out of his grasp. Maybe there was still hope that the blonde would believe his story. "Jou?"

"The dream, it's very personal to me. It's only been three days, but it gets worse each time." The brunette scooted an inch closer, nudging him to continue.

"Who's in the dream?" he asked.

"Well, me and you." Jounouchi blushed and turned away to hide it. Kaiba knew the blonde wasn't going to say anything unless he directly asked.

"And what happens?" His voice was very serious and low.

"We, you, I mean…I die on you-"

"And I die _**in**_ you." Jounouchi's head jerked to face Seto as the redness in his cheeks intensified ten fold.

'How could he say that? Does he mean - Oh God…Wait, maybe I misunderstood; knowing Moneybags, he has many fancy ways of saying stuff.' Currently the billionaire teen was looking straight ahead at the mirror that divided them and the driver. He saw their reflection in it and sighed. No matter what he did, he couldn't run away from this.

"Was the dream a reflection of us?" The blonde looked over at Kaiba, who still stared at the dark tinted mirror.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Were you looking at us from a third person's point of view, or were you actually doing it?" Kaiba asked simply, like it didn't even faze him. However, that was the exact opposite of the brunette's current state of mind. He was a nervous wreck, and was doing everything he could to stay in control – both for him and for Jou.

Katsuya wasn't sure what, exactly, 'it' meant, but he was certain he didn't want to bring that into the conversation. The pressure was too much already. "Both." The limo stopped, signaling that they were at the Jounouchi residence. "You-you know where I live?" Kaiba nodded as though it was common knowledge.

"I am not finished talking with you," the brunette said as Jou reached for the door handle.

"How could you know so much about this?" the blonde asked.

"I have been through the same thing as you."

Jou felt the color drain from his face, he had to get out of there now. "Well, sorry for keeping you, Kaib, I know you have Mokuba at the house waitin'. Later," the teen said as he jumped out of the limo and ran for the front door. Needless to say, Kaiba was quite taken by surprise as he hadn't known what the blonde's reaction would be.

'I guess it is useless to go run after him. He took it pretty well considering.' Kaiba shut the side door then pushed a button to open the window between him and the driver.

"Home."

* * *

"There's no fucking way we could have had the same dream! He knew all along – those little suggestions, the questions, everythin' about it was just him tryin' to get a stupid confessional! Probably so he could humiliate me or say that we would never be together! Stupid prick!" The blonde stormed up to his room and plopped onto the bed. His father wasn't due home for another hour, so that gave him plenty of time to sulk.

'Well he did say he'd been through the same thing. I guess it would make sense that I should say somethin' first. What if I didn't have that dream, then Kaiba would look so dumb to confess that about us. If he and Yami talked, this must be more serious than I gave it credit for. Damn, I gotta talk to him again!'

* * *

Yami paced around his and Yugi's bedroom, knowing he had to make the call. Dreading every dial of the phone, the ancient spirit waited until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ryou, its Yami. Let me talk to Bakura, it's urgent." The light gasped then went to get his spirit. The pharaoh could hear ruffling in the background, then the distinct low voice of Bakura.

"What?"

"Bakura, I need the help of your ring. Please, it's urgent!" A low chuckle echoed on the other line.

"And why the hell should I help you?" Yami knew this was coming.

"Listen, I have nothing to give you in return for your help. And I am NOT giving you my millennium puzzle. So with that, name your price."

Another low laugh emanated off the receiver. "Have you ever been dominated, Pharaoh?" The question seemed harmless, but knowing Bakura, it was anything but.

"What do you mean?" Yami decided be forward with the spirit. Unfortunately, so did Bakura.

"I mean dominated by another male. Fucked into the mattress so hard, your head gets dizzy from thrashing back and forth. I bet you've never had the please of experiencing such loss of control. It's quite…liberating."

**TBC**


	4. Don't Press Play

Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: JB  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Four: Don't Press Play**

Saturday evening passed slowly for Yami. The whole waiting thing didn't really sit well with the spirit, but he was once told 'patience is a virtue'. Tonight's rendezvous with Bakura was very important if he wanted to help Kaiba and Jou at all, but he needed to leave sooner than he had planned because Jounouchi was expected over. Fortunately, the recorded tape of Kaiba's dream was safely concealed in an old movie case that he knew nobody would watch.

The ancient spirit asked for the time from Yugi. Realizing he was now running late and Jou was due any minute, Yami ran upstairs to get the tape he had hidden with all the other movies his Light had bought.

Ten minutes had passed since Yami had gone up to the bedroom. Yugi was currently in the kitchen making dinner, but through his mind link, he felt that something was wrong. "Yami?" Yugi called from the bottom of the stairs. All he heard were loud crashing sounds and muffled curses from the Pharaoh. "Yami!" The small teen ran up to the second floor and into his bedroom where he found a murderous spirit and a disastrous mess. "What did you do to my room!"

"Where is it! What did you do with it!" Yami asked while frantically looking for the movie. Yugi was very confused by the sudden outburst of his other soul.

"Do with what, Yami?"

"The tape! It was in an old movie box! What did you do with it?"

"Uh, why? It was just an old tape nobody would watch."

"EXACTLY! That's why I put it in there!"

"Put what?" Yami knew at this critical stage that he couldn't tell Yugi about Kaiba and Jounouchi's misfortune just yet.

"Just tell me one thing…" Yugi nodded, fearful that he did something terribly wrong without knowing. "…what did you do with that case and the tape in it?"

The smaller teen swallowed hard, realizing that this confession wasn't going to be easy. "I, uh…gave it to Jou."

* * *

"Where is that damned Pharaoh?" Bakura raged as he stomped through the house. By this point, Ryou was very worried about his lover. He knew Yami and Bakura never got along; and now for some odd reason, they were actually going to hang out together. Something strange was definitely going on. "Ryou." The spirit called.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor; go to Yugi's house and spend the night. I don't care what you do or when you get home. Have fun and let me be for the night. There are some important matters I must attend to." Ryou knew his suspicions were always correct, especially when it came to Bakura. The British teen walked over and laid a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, I just need to talk business with the Pharaoh and we were wondering if you could go over and keep Yugi company for the night. I have no idea how long we will be."

"So you just want me to stay the night?"

Bakura nodded, but was interrupted from his next thought as the phone rang. 'That had better be Yami,' the spirit thought as he walked over to the phone. "Yes?"

"Bakura, it's Yami. Meet me over at Kaiba's house and have Ryou go to Yugi's as originally planned. Something's happened."

"Already?" Bakura gasped. "I thought we would have more time to-"

"It's not what you think," Yami interrupted. "Just come as soon as possible."

**_Click_**

Yami hung up the phone and began to rush out the door. If what Yugi had told him about the tape was true, Jounouchi would be in for a mighty big surprise. And they couldn't call Jou because his phone was temporarily disconnected because his father hadn't made enough money to pay the bill. His hikari had apologized numerous times for giving Jou something that was supposedly 'top secret', but Yami knew it was his own fault and not Yugi's.

"When will you be back Yami?"

"I'm not sure. But I am sorry for the way I acted today. It wasn't your fault, but mine. I should have been more careful with something so important." Luckily, the Pharaoh had already told Yugi that he couldn't explain the situation, but everything had already been taken care of. He didn't know if Yugi believed it, but for now, that was all he could do until he, Bakura, and Kaiba could figure out what was wrong. "Ryou should be over shortly. He is staying the night to keep you company in case I don't return for a while." A sudden impulse came over the old spirit. Before he knew it, he had walked over to Yugi and placed a very light kiss on his forehead. 'That should give him something else to think about while I'm away.'

After that, Yami wasted no more time. He quickly bolted from the shop, jumped in the car and drove towards Jounouchi's house. 'Hopefully I can catch up to him before he watches the video.' With that thought in mind, Yami stepped on the gas, speeding all the way to the blonde's house.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home. Where are ya?" Jounouchi called as he stepped into his house and traveled through the bedrooms in search of his father. No one. "Wonder where he is? Mmmm, I'm hungry." Not even the absence of his father could disturb his appetite. Quickly, the blonde walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, but he was stopped by a note on the door. Picking up the small magnet, Jou read the little note left by his father:

_'Jou, I've gone out for the night. Won't be back till late so help yourself to dinner. –Dad'_

Jou threw the note on the table, furious that his father would go out without him. It was just gonna be another lonely night with nothing to do. He could go over to Yugi's, but then he remembered his best friend saying he would be working on the project due on Monday. 'Hey, I could just watch that movie and get my homework out of the way. It's either that or cleaning something.' The blonde shuddered at the thought. The only place he was happy to clean was his own room so he didn't live in filth. Not that his house was dirty; it just could do with being tidied up a bit here and there.

It didn't take long for Jounouchi to grab the movie and head up to his own bedroom. He looked at the cover and knew the movie wasn't going to be all that great, but it was for school, so it had to be done. Opening the box, he found an odd looking black tape with no labeling.

'Odd,' Jou thought to himself. He flipped the VHS over to inspect both sides. Still nothing. 'Well, the only way to see what's on it is to play the darn thing.' The cassette slid into the VCR connected to Jounouchi's television. The teen sat on the floor and patiently waited for something on the screen to appear. 'This had better not be one of those damned porno's Yug' keeps stashed. Or maybe it's just a blank tape? Who knows?'

Ten minutes had passed and the screen still hadn't shown anything. Jounouchi was now lying on the ground half asleep and ignoring the so-called movie with his eyes barely closed. Suddenly a white flash erupted from the television and a slight blur began to take form. Jounouchi's haze filled mind was instantly alerted to the screen before him. "What the…hell?" Not too long after the video had started did Jou realize where he had seen these familiar images before. This was unreal, for that nightmare to be videotaped like some sort of porno. Who ever did this was very sick, and very twisted.

The blonde continued to watch, hoping the end wouldn't come and everything would just stop. But he saw that it was his back he was looking at, and Kaiba's lust filled eyes just as he had pictured so vividly before. The possibilities going through his mind reeled as the sight of him and the CEO together became more intense. Jou leaped up to eject the vile tape when he noticed something odd. The picture on the screen was only him, and the scene was pointing up from in front of him. It was almost as if he was looking through Kaiba's eyes! "That fucker is gonna pay for this!" To Jounouchi, everything fit as he pieced it together: Kaiba's unexpected meeting with him; the ride home; and who else would have the technology to make such a film? It all pointed to Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Yami's driving didn't ease up until he pulled the car into Jounouchi's driveway. Yami breathed a sigh of relief now that he was here, but there was still the possibility that the blonde could watch the tape at any time. Quickly, Yami bolted out of the car and to the entranceway. But, before he could bang on the door, it opened.

Jounouchi ran down from the second story to the main hall in his house. His face was pale and mind was dizzy with a maddening hatred for Kaiba; he didn't even stop to look in front of him as he raced through the front door and crashed into the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami looked up, seeing his friend sitting on the ground gazing straight at him. "Jounouchi!" Yami was careful and held his tongue, wary of saying anything out of place just in case Jou hadn't actually viewed the tape; Kaiba didn't need the blonde getting suspicious. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Yami, can you go take me to see Kaiba!" The two teens got to their feet and headed over to the car. Yami sighed as he recognized the look on the blonde's face and in his eyes. He had watched the nightmare.

"Yes, I can take you there. But Jou, did you see it?"

"The tape? Yeah I did." The blonde paused for a moment as he and Yami closed the car doors behind them and pulled out of the driveway. "Just don't say anything; I don't wanna talk about it with you."

Five slow minutes had crawled by and not a word had been uttered since the two teens had left the Jounouchi residence. 'Yami knows about the tape? He must be in on it then. Why else would Yugi have given me it inside that WWI case? The bastard's in on this with Yami; God only knows why. They could be together, but that doesn't sound right at all. Why would another part of Yugi's soul want to torture me like this?'

Yami's thoughts were as scrambled as Jounouchi's. Completely misunderstanding the situation and Jou's intentions towards the CEO, he was accidentally setting the stage for the huge conflict to come at the Kaiba mansion.

'Jou saw the tape, I was too late. Kaiba is going to hang me for sure. Bakura is going to be there as well. But, it seems Jounouchi is taking the news alright; he hasn't said much. Maybe he just needs to come to terms with the danger they are in. For one thing, I am terrified for both of them. I hope they can get through this together and overcome the hard obstacles that lay ahead. It's a good thing Kaiba called me the other night and said he had talked to Jou before my slip-up happened, or else I would have to explain everything to him myself. But…how much did Kaiba say? He never mentioned how in depth he went.' Yami glanced at Jou for a split second. 'Whatever he said, it seemed to have worked.'

The small, four-door car pulled up to a pair of large gates with the Kaiba logo on it. Yami crept past the gates once opened; knowing Kaiba and Bakura were waiting for him. Soon the car was parked and Jou stepped out, slamming the door. 'That's not good,' Yami thought as the blond stormed up the walkway towards Kaiba's house. Just as the blonde was about to make his rude entrance, Yami grasped his shoulder and held him back. "What is your problem, Jounouchi?"

Jou didn't even look at his friend, "I wanna see Kaiba."

The spirit knew it was inevitable. "Let's just be calm about this, alright?" Yami said trying to calm the blonde down. He thought it was working, but from his point of view behind Jounouchi, Yami couldn't tell for certain. Before he could get a look at the blonde, the front door opened.

"Jounouchi? Yami?" The one and only Seto Kaiba stood there as he welcomed both teens into his home. "Please, come in." The brunette was polite, but very hesitant to let the blonde anywhere near him. 'As long as we don't sleep together, everything should be just fine.' Kaiba scowled at himself for even thinking of such possibilities.

After the door was closed behind them, both Yami and Kaiba noticed that Jou still had yet to say a word to them. Shrugging it off, Kaiba decided to get on with figuring out their predicament. "Yami, what the hell is going on! Why is Jou here! And where is the tape!" Once the CEO had turned towards the spirit, Jou leaped forward and swung his right fist at Kaiba's face. The brunette turned just in time for Jou's knuckles to collide with his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor.

Yami rushed to Kaiba's side, worried about the teen billionaire when he saw the trail of blood running from his mouth. "Kaiba! Kaiba wake up! Jou, he isn't moving!"

"Good."

**TBC**


	5. Something to Work With

Title: Erotic Nightmare

Author: Dvorak

Rating: NC-17

Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou

Beta: JB

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Something to Work With

-----------------------------------------

"Jou! What the hell have you done?" Yami yelled as he tried to wake Kaiba. Since the blow, the brunette had not moved an inch and the spirit was really becoming worried. 'This dream could do a lot more mental damage than physical,' he thought.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting, Kaiba began to show signs of consciousness. The blue eyes slowly opened; he was still feeling dizzy and he had a pounding headache. "Where am I?" It was the only logical thing Kaiba could think of asking. He looked around and saw Yami holding him up and Jounouchi gazing at him murderously. "Jou?" It all came back to him. 'That damned mutt hit me! How dare he to this? I can't believe I went to all this trouble to help him and I get knocked out for it. There's Seto Kaiba's good deed for the century. Never again…'

"How could you?" Both Yami and Kaiba jerked their heads up to gape at the blonde who towered over them from his standing position. "Only you, Seto Kaiba, could make a video like that! I knew you were up to something. What gives you the right?"

Yami suddenly realized why the blonde hadn't understood. Kaiba must have not really told him anything at all about the situation; more importantly though, about the Dream Catcher. "Jou, there is a very good explanation for this and you are going to listen." Yami stood up and started to help Kaiba to his feet. "And you are the one who is going to explain it to him." Blue eyes looked over in shock, but he nodded. He knew there was no persuading Yami out of this.

"Let me clean up first," Seto said, pointing to his mouth.

"No." Yami had a plan.

"No?" Kaiba questioned as he watched the spirit walk off into his bathroom and bring back a wet cloth. He was headed for Jou, of all people. Quickly, Yami grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him over to the couch. Kaiba quickly followed, hoping the Pharaoh had some plan to make the blonde understand.

"What the hell are you doin' Yami? I don't want to…hey, what's this?" Jou shrieked as he was handed the wet cloth. Both teens looked at the spirit who had the most intense glare in his eyes. Make that three eyes, as his millennium powers were slowly increasing.

"Now listen to me; you both need to work out your differences. Since you caused this mess Jou, you clean it up." Yami pointed at the blood trailing from Kaiba's mouth. The brunette began to protest. "Kaiba, if you move another inch, then neither Bakura nor I will help you. You're in danger and need to come closer together as friends if you don't want this nightmare to consume you both." Yami stood back and waited for Jou to clean the wound. "If you don't do it, I swear I will send you to the Shadow Realm!"

Jounouchi sighed, knowing full well that Yami would never back up his threat. But, if the Pharaoh was that desperate, then the blonde really didn't have much of a choice. 'I just hope things clear up after a while. I am so confused 'bout everythin.' But, why would Yami joke about something as important as this? I guess I really didn't think before I acted.' Slowly, his hand held the warm cloth to Kaiba's bottom lip, which was red and swollen.

'I am seriously going to murder Yami. First, he let Jou see the tape, and then he put us in this ridiculous situation.' Blue eyes narrowed and brown ones returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I don't like it either Kaiba, but if Yami's right and we're in danger, then it's best to listen to him." Kaiba's head jerked back, causing Jou to grab his hair to hold him still.

"So now you listen to reason?"

Jou sighed. "Well, I thought about it. And even though I don't know what's going on, I don't think Yami would do something so cruel. But you…"

"OUCH!" Kaiba yelled after Jounouchi had squeezed his bottom lip. "I did no such thing! Especially to you!" With the CEO's comment, the room went silent.

'Especially to me?'

Kaiba blushed, knowing he had slipped. Jou had stopped rubbing the brunette's lip and was now focusing on his eyes. "I just…know how the dream feels, and how tormenting it can be. Like I said earlier, I have the nightmare too, Jounouchi. Something bad is going to happen if we do not stop this now. Yami said it is a premonition."

"Ok, is this all that ancient Egyptian stuff again?" Jou sat back, looking at Yami. The spirit coughed, knowing he had to explain everything from the beginning like he had with Kaiba.

"It's like this…"

Nearly ten minutes had passed before the blonde had accepted the concept of his impending death. Kaiba had actually shown Jou a simulation of the Dream Catcher in his own home to convince him that it had been a total misunderstanding and that he wasn't even meant to view the video.

"Hehe, since I pulled out a blank tape from the case, I thought it was some kinda porn that Yugi had."

"Close enough," Yami muttered under his breath. Kaiba and Jou both looked away from each other in embarrassment. Rather, the blonde gazed at the ground while Seto looked at anything but Jounouchi. Yami felt the uneasiness in the room and laughed, trying to break the tension. "Hehe, you both are going to have to come to terms with the dream, but it seems you still have yet to accept it. Even the sexual aspect."

"Yami, please, I don't need this right now. Don't make it any worse!" Jou pleaded. "Isn't it enough that I'm gonna die!" Jou asked. The tension escalated one hundred fold as the three men sat in a trance.

"No, I will not let it go! And from what I understand, you only accept the bad and not the good?" Yami smiled, allowing the game he had been thinking of in his head take action.

Kaiba looked over uneasily, knowing the spirit was up to something. "What do you mean by that, Yami?"

"Jou acknowledges his death."

"Which is bad?"

"Yes, and then the two of you together as lovers is the positive aspect of your nightmare. Maybe if you embraced the good instead of the bad, we could change the future." Kaiba scoffed as he stood and walked towards the ancient.

"Is that so? Then what do you propose we do?" the brunette asked as another voice echoed through the room.

Bakura faced the trio, crossed his arms and smirked. "How about…reenactment?"

The television was quietly humming in Yugi's bedroom as the doorbell rang. Quickly, the small teen ran down to open the door, revealing a very tired looking Ryou. "Oh, I thought you would be over sooner. What happened?" Yugi invited his friend in as they headed back to his room.

"I don't know. Bakura left in a hurry, leaving me to walk all the way here." Yugi nodded as he reached for the remote. "I guess I am spending the night as well."

Yugi nodded again. "Yes, but something's going on with Bakura and Yami. And I don't think it's a good thing. Yami left in a hurry too, and didn't even tell me where he was going!"

"Neither did Bakura. So what should we do then?" Both teens looked around the room, knowing it was useless to worry about their yami's.

"Nothing; there isn't anything we can do…besides get in the way."

"No fucking way in hell would I ever do that! Did you NOT hear Yami? I'm gonna die if we do it" Yami knew that it wouldn't work, especially considering this was Jounouchi and Kaiba. But Bakura was always the optimistic one.

"Well, at least you're not repulsed by the idea of being with Kaiba, just the dying part. At least we have something to work with." With Bakura's latest comments, Jounouchi was fuming. And he knew that he couldn't touch the old spirit or retaliate in any way. Well, at least he could yell at him.

"'Somethin' to work with?' What the hell do you mean by that, ya jerk!"

Bakura walked over to the blonde slowly. Seto watched with cautious eyes, knowing that no one could trust the tomb robber. Finally, Bakura was standing directly in front of Jou, and the blonde was not backing down an inch. Yami kept a close eye out for Jou's safety. For all he knew, Bakura could be the murderer and the one causing the nightmare for Kaiba and the blonde. And that's exactly why he had chosen the spirit to help them. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' the Pharaoh noted to himself.

"Well, what do you think, beautiful?" Bakura leaned closer to Jou's ear, being careful not to touch him in case either of the other two males would snap. "All you have to do is let Kaiba fuck you senseless. But…I could always take his place if you-"

"HELL NO, GET AWAY!" Jounouchi shoved the spirit away from his body and took a few steps back.

"Bakura, what did you say to him!" Yami demanded.

"Just that I could take Kaiba's place if he wasn't 'man' enough to go through with it." Kaiba and the Pharaoh looked slightly confused. Bakura sighed as he pointed to the blonde. "I mean I'd have sex with him, to relive the dream?" The CEO was beyond humiliated. First, he had needed to ask Yami for help, and then Bakura was brought into the mess. And, it seemed that Jou had watched his version of the dream and was standing not ten feet away. And to top it off, Bakura was actually suggesting that they reenact the nightmare.

"No, I will not place either of us in that kind of danger."

Yami stepped forward and put a hand on Kaiba's right shoulder. "Actually…I think it's all we've got. Bakura's right. Maybe all you two need to do is not fight and be together? Why else would it show both of you and not someone else? There are so many possibilities, nothing's for certain here. That's why we need to try everything we can, so Yugi doesn't lose his best friend and I don't lose a good adversary." Everyone paused, wondering how the great CEO would handle the idea.

"Alright."

"WHAT! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, KAIBA!" The brunette walked over slowly to the blonde and tried his best not to look intimidating.

"I would rather proceed with this act than see my brother and your friends in pain because of our deaths. Compared to that, this is not a big deal. Think of your sister."

Jou groaned, knowing he was right. 'Well hell, when isn't he right? Serenity would be heart broken, and then Kaiba has Mokuba to think about. Still, he is dead sexy. I mean wow; I wonder what kind of chest he has.'

Kaiba saw a blush form on Jounouchi as he zoned out. "Jounouchi?"

"Huh? Oh right, sex. Uh…" He really hadn't meant to say it like that. "…but I get top!" Yami and Bakura both laughed, and a small smirk crept across the face of the CEO. "What? There is no way I am gonna be a moanin' whore!" By now, the blonde's whole face was flush.

"Oh, and you expect me to be?" Kaiba choked out, causing the other two spirits to fall to the ground, clutching their stomachs from laughter. "Besides, I think I remember quite well who was bottom in the dream. And we do need to reenact that specifically."

"NO, NO, NO! Hey, what the hell are you doin'?" Jounouchi gasped as Kaiba grabbed him and tossed the thin blonde over his shoulder. "Where the hell are we going? Let me down!" the blonde kicked and screamed.

Kaiba laughed slightly as he patted the blonde's behind. "My bedroom."

"This is rape! YAMI!"

------------------------------TBC

Ok people, come on! 12 reviews for 4 chapters! I thought was renowned for their awesome readers.

I am now addressing the reader, YOU! Yes, the one sitting at the computer probably skimming my comments anyway. Come out of the lurker closet, and/or laziness mode - give me some credit and inspiration to write. That's the reason I create these fics anyway; for the reviews and to please people.

I already said this at It's like I make you this wonderful dinner and I get no thank you, or 'oh this is great,' and even a simple 'the soup was too cold, Dvorak.'

Well, maybe I don't want to cook dinner for readers anymore. So if I do not get at least 10 good reviews, with opinions and not just the usual lazy 'update soon,' then I will DISCONTINUE.

It's not like I ask you to write a review 5 pages long just because I wrote you multiple chapters of the same length. A little consideration goes a long way. Tell me what you like, dislike, and even want for the fic. That really inspires me to write. Thank you for reading and review!

-Dvorak


	6. Reenactment

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Six: Reenactment**

When Kaiba entered his dark bedroom, he still had the blonde thrown over his shoulders. He switched on the lights and walked towards his overly large bed. As he stood at the edge of the mattress, Seto prepared himself to throw Jou down from his shoulders.

"Kaiba, please don't do this! I don't think it'll help!" Jou was still trying to protest, frantically wiggling his hips in attempt to catch the CEO off balance.

Kaiba chuckled. "And why do you think that, Dog?"

"'Cause you don't love me!" the blonde cried, sounding almost desperate in his attempt to stop this reenactment.

Seto stood still as the wheels in his head started to turn. 'Hmm, now why would that canine say I don't love him? Why would Jou only refer to me and not to both of us? This could be to my advantage.' Kaiba sighed and decided to challenge his statement. "Explain yourself."

The blonde grunted, "I-in the dream, I could tell that we loved each other very much. There was so much passion and concern. We don't have that, and never will." Jounouchi struggled a little bit more intensely, almost catching the CEO off balance.

Kaiba straightened himself and held onto Jou even tighter. He almost broke a sweat, what with the blonde struggling in his arms and the intense conversation they were having. "Why?" he had to ask; there was no other way of truly knowing what Jounouchi was thinking.

Jou turned red, grateful that Seto couldn't see him. "Because you're such an ass with no emotion! In the dream, I could feel you: mind, heart, body, and soul. But that wasn't the real Seto Kaiba, just a stupid figment that could never come true!" The room fell silent after Jou's heartfelt explanation. The blonde was half-expecting some 'dog' or 'canine' remark to be hurled at him from the 'Ice King.' "WHOA!" Jounouchi screamed in surprise as he was tossed down onto the bed, back first.

"So you're blaming me; it's entirely my fault?" Kaiba sneered. "It's not like you ever gave me the chance; even now you still think I could never love anyone besides Mokuba. Stupid mutt. You say it will never happen. You're right - because you won't let it happen!" Kaiba turned around and headed towards the door.

"Kaiba, wait!" The brunette stopped and looked back at Jou, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why do you always have to be so difficult? Just talk to me. Don't think everything is an attack on you. This isn't Kaiba Corp.!"

Kaiba stared silently at the other occupant in the room. He wanted so badly for everything to work out, for everyone to be safe. The brunette realized that Jounouchi was finally trying to reach out to him, and there he was, walking away. "I know; you are…right."

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kaiba took a breath. "I have a plan. Don't say anything until I've finished. We will go on with this reenactment." As Kaiba outlined his plan, he was slowly slinking towards the bed. Jou tried to scoot back, but wound up only spreading his legs slightly. "If it doesn't work, we will have to spend time together, get to know each other. And possibly, even sleep together in the same bed at night. Something has to stop this nightmare we've been having. And more importantly, prevent what Yami says is yet to come." Now the CEO stood directly in front of the blonde, who was sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs slightly parted and his knees halfway bent. Jou swallowed hard when Kaiba began to lean closer, moving past the barrier he had kept for so many years.

The only thing Jou could process in his mind had nothing to do with the dream or his death. But it did involve the future. 'I could honestly see myself with this man.'

"Do you think they need our help?" Yami asked Bakura asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

Instead of answering the pharaoh, the ancient thief complained, "I hate waiting." Yami sighed as Bakura stood and headed upstairs for Kaiba's bedroom. As soon as he reached the double doors, he forced them open and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Just fuck and get it over with so I can go home!" The spirit expected a response, but all he heard was the creak of the door from behind him and Yami's footsteps making their way up the stairs. He saw that Kaiba was currently half laying on Jou, glaring at the intruder. 'It looks like they've only just gotten started. What the hell could they have been doing for the past ten minutes?'

"Do you mind?" Kaiba sneered coldly while Jou tried to turn his head away from the door and bury himself under the larger teen currently on top of him. Kaiba laughed softly at the act.

"At least you two have started. Damn, I would have been done five minutes ago-Yami, get the hell off of me!" Bakura yelled as Yami Yugi gripped his arm tightly, forcing him out of the room. 

"Sorry for the interruption; Bakura has little patience. Do what you can," Yami took a deep breath. "And if you can't, then just try to rest for the night."

Jou let out the large breath that he had been holding and the brunette looked down to see the other teen's face flushed with red. "Shall we continue?"

The blonde nodded his head. "Just to be clear, we aren't actually DOIN' anything, right? Just making it look like we are?" Kaiba rolled his eyes, wondering why he had to explain this over and over again to Jounouchi. "I just have to be reassured," Jou said finally, as though he had heard the unspoken question.

"Everything will be fine." The blonde felt a sudden warmth emanating from the cold CEO. It was as if everything was perfect and safe. Kaiba's personality brought confidence and security to Jou, even in this horrific situation. He sighed and laid his head once again on the soft pillow, waiting for the brunette's next move. "Now, remember the dream, your actions, and your sounds; try to act them out."

"And what will you do?"

Kaiba smirked and lowered his head to Jou's right ear. Ever so quietly he whispered, "Be the seme, of course." After the warm breath from his words had faded, Seto began to gently thrust his pelvis against Jounouchi. They were both semi-clothed, which made things a lot easier and less awkward on both teens.

Things were becoming too surreal for Jou. It seemed like the 'Cold Bastard' on top of him was actually enjoying this; not like Jou could really say anything, since he was in the exact same state as Kaiba.

The bed shifted slightly as Jou felt his pants come undone. He looked down and grabbed the large hand that rested at the hem of his pants. "Hey, what did we agree on about the clothes?" The CEO stopped, and the room fell into a dead silence with the exception of Kaiba's labored breathing. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Jou asked finally, and the brunette looked away from the intense stare Jou was giving him.

"Like you have room to talk; what the hell is this?" Kaiba took his free hand and cupped the blonde's crotch. Thankfully for Jou, he had chosen to grab the outside of his jeans.

"Get your clammy hands offa me!" Jou tried to push Kaiba off of his chest, but it didn't have much effect. The CEO was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked. So, with one final heave, the blonde managed to flip both of them over with Kaiba now lying on his back and the blonde sitting on his hips. "How dare you do this! I am going through enough righ-" Jounouchi stopped his rant when he saw the look on Kaiba's face. It wouldn't be obvious to a person who had just met Kaiba, but for someone had been around the CEO long enough to learn the poker face perfected by this man, they would know that something was definitely wrong. His eyes were dilated and his lips were turned down in a slight frown. His eyebrows were narrowed as if he was concentrating intensely. "What is it, Kaib? Did I do something?" In his concern for the other, the blonde had completely forgotten his rage.

Kaiba reached his arm out and cupped the blonde's cheek as his frown deepened. "It was like this, when you left me." Jou gasped and looked at the position. "The knife; it went through you there." Seto pointed at the other teen's heart as they both relived the horrifying aspect of the dream all over again.

Jounouchi put his hand over Kaiba's and brought it to his face. "Let's just sleep tonight and see how things turn out."

Kaiba sighed, scooting Jou off of him. "Fine." The blonde looked at Kaiba suspiciously, and snorted in amusement.

"You seem a little disappointed." He didn't hear an answer from Kaiba, only the soft breathing from the brunette laying next to him.

Sun filtered through the master bedroom as the morning dew painted the grass outside the mansion. One of the two occupants on the large bed stirred as streaks of light hit his face. His blue eyes slowly opened, his mind in a daze. 'It's morning?' Kaiba suddenly bolted up and looked at his alarm clock on the dresser beside the large bed. '7:30?' After the sudden realization, the CEO's gaze shifted frantically to the blonde sprawled out beside him. Jou was facing him, still sound asleep. Kaiba couldn't believe that it had worked! He had never felt so great in all his life; a whole night's sleep just because Katsuya Jounouchi had slept in the same bed with him. Maybe there was something more to this dream. 'But why would it stop just because this mutt slept with me?' the CEO slowly rose out of bed so as not to wake the blonde. He still needed some time to think.

Jou was stirred awake as when the door to Kaiba's large bathroom clicked shut. "Mmm, hello? Kaiba?" He tried to remember what had happened last night, but then he, too, realized that it was morning when he saw the sun light beaming through the curtains. "Holy shit, we really did it!" With a leap of joy, Jou rushed over and threw the bathroom door open, excited to tell Kaiba that it had worked. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MUTT?" Kaiba screamed, trying to cover his nether regions, but it wasn't working out too well.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Jou shielded his eyes and closed the bathroom door in front of him. Not even a minute ago, Jou realized that he wasn't going to die; now he had to face a murderous Kaiba. The blonde slumped against the door and sighed. 'He has a nice figure. I would have thought Kaiba to at least have had love handles with the way he always sits at a computer all day.' He looked down at his own body and sighed. 'I guess we all know who would be the bitch in the relationship.'

"Don't you know how to knock, Mutt?" Kaiba yelled through the door.

The blonde was finally fed up with all the mutt comments. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I saw your naked ass!" Kaiba opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out, glaring at Jou. "The dream, smart one!" the blonde clarified, and Seto's anger diminished somewhat as he remembered that Jou had actually seen him naked - in a weird, twisted sense.

Kaiba closed the door in front of him, only to re-open five minutes later dressed in a new, more casual outfit. He cleared his throat and turned to face Jou. "Since you will be staying here, you need something clean to wear. No sense having a dirty mutt in the house."

"What do you mean, 'staying here'?" Jou huffed and stood, walking over to the brunette, who stood at the edge of the bed.

"Last night was the best sleep we have had in days. And until Yami and I can figure out this problem, everything is on hold."

Jou smirked, knowing he could trap Kaiba. "Even Kaiba Corp.?"

"I have weeks of vacation to make up for."

'Damn it; no way out.' In no way did Jou feel comfortable staying in the same house with Kaiba. The guy was just a real bastard. A bastard with money. A bastard with good looks. He was even a smart bastard. But he was still a bastard. "I really don't want to stay here."

"Even though we may sleep better together, the feeling is mutual. Besides, it's more likely that the dream will come to life if you are around me. After all, we ARE together in that fantasy world." Kaiba walked over to his dresser and began to get ready for the day. Jou turned to stare out the window as the brunette finished getting dressed.

"You would call it a fantasy?"

"In some respects." Kaiba knew the blonde would probably take the phrase the wrong way. The brunette walked out of his bedroom and headed down the long flight of stairs and into the kitchen. Jou immediately followed him, racing to catch up with the long, definite strides of the CEO.

"Wait just a minute!" Katsuya had to get a straight answer out of that blue eyed bastard. If Jou didn't know nay better, he'd have thought that everything Kaiba had said had been twisted around to sound almost flirtatious. Once they made it to the kitchen, the brunette began to make coffee while at the same time preparing a breakfast for his little brother.

"Mokuba will be up soon."

Jounouchi wasn't going to let Kaiba change the subject. Things were too crazy right now with the dream to have to deal with this emotional wreck. He walked over to the other teen and laid his hand on the broader shoulder, holding the blue eyes still. Kaiba gazed back, not breaking contact as he hoped the other would. Jou crept forward, daring the brunette to move from his grasp. "You have been putting me through hell all morning, and even last night. You were just a little too comfortable laying on me. But I didn't think about it until just now."

Kaiba stared at him, but didn't dare say anything in response. If the dream wouldn't kill him, Jou's curiosity surely would. "Are you attracted to me?"

TBC


	7. Confessions

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

Kaiba's mind raced as he thought about his current options. He could either be totally cruel to Jou, twist the truth, or simply blurt out his attraction to the blonde. The brunette snorted to himself as he realized that he should have expected this. Jou had always been standoffish with him, even over the smallest of things. Now here they were, standing in Kaiba's perfect kitchen, and it was still too early in the morning to do anything. He looked at the coffee maker which had started to brew on the counter beside him. It was the only noise filling the room since Jounouchi had asked the question, 'Are you attracted to me?' Kaiba played the words over and over in his head. He really couldn't think of a logical, neutral answer that would neither anger nor please the blonde in any sort of way. And, despite what people might think, Seto Kaiba was not a morning person; if he didn't have his coffee in the morning, Kaiba Corp. would probably cease to exist. "Couldn't you have at least waited till I had my coffee?"

Jou had been expecting some kind of smart assed answer from the other teen, but certainly nothing so trivial - as if nothing mattered to Kaiba in the morning. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" Jou took a deep breath and stood closer to the brunette, daring him to back away. The close proximity between the two was very intimidating for the blonde, and annoying for Kaiba.

"The only one I could think of. Wait twenty minutes and I will be glad to answer anything you like." Looking over at the pot, the CEO saw that barely a cup was ready to be poured. That would have to do for the time being.

As the taller teen poured the dark, murky liquid, Jou became infatuated with Kaiba's new mood. He was almost flirting last night and this morning, now Kaiba was totally brushing off. It was as if he didn't care anymore because he had gotten his sleep. But Jounouchi knew there was something else. Kaiba was hiding something, or he wouldn't be so defensive. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Tell me again why you think this?" When Jou had explained himself earlier, Kaiba's mind had been too overcome by shock to process any of his words. The brunette continued to sip his coffee.

"You were all over me last night. Reenactment my ass! You just about raped me! I was just lucky Bakura walked in the time that he did." Jounouchi's words were somewhat harsh, but the truth. "And then you called the dream a fantasy." Jou emphasized the last word. 

"'In some respects', I said." Kaiba sipped from his cup again.

"Okay then Einstein, what the hell are they?"

As smart as the CEO was, Kaiba hadn't expected Jou to switch the playing field so drastically. Now he was on the defensive. The brunette looked around the room, hoping to find some kind of escape. "In the beginning, it was pleasurable," he flat out said to the other. "Come to think of it, the dream IS a premonition, which means that it will happen. So that means you find me attractive too."

Jou didn't let the statement faze him. "So you admit it. You like me?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes and took another sip. "And I never said I found you attractive; you just made that crap up to turn the tables back on me because I had you cornered."

"Your theory makes sense, but I did no such thing. You do like me, Jounouchi."

"Then prove it!" Jou stood back as he realized what he had just dared Kaiba to do. Quickly, the blonde bolted for the door and ran out of the kitchen. The only place he knew where to go in the mansion that was far enough away from Kaiba was the master bedroom. "Shit!" Once he made it up the large flight of stairs, he threw open the large oak door, slamming it behind him. Ever since last night, he found that the bed brought such a comfort to him. Jou plopped down, burrowing himself under the covers completely, and he waited. 'Please don't come, please don't come…' The blonde groaned when he heard faint steps making their way down the hall. Soon after, the large door creaked open and shut again. Jou knew it was Kaiba, but couldn't see the expression on the CEO's face thanks to the large, overstuffed blanket that covered him from head to toe. 'Shit, I'm in for it!' The blonde held his breath, hoping somewhat that Kaiba wouldn't notice the huge lump in the middle of his bed. 'Yeah…right.'

There was a definite shift in the bed as Kaiba sat on the edge. Jou still didn't move and kept completely quiet. "You want me to prove it, Mutt. Is that why you came all the way up here and into my bed? You're a lot easier than I thought you'd be." The implication infuriated the blonde, and threw the covers from his body.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"You like me, and I am here to fulfill your request to prove it."

Jou gulped and scooted further away from Kaiba. "No I don't, and don't you dare!"

"Say it." The brunette crawled closer towards Jounouchi.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yessss…" Seto leaned closer causing Jou to lean against the headboard.

'Oh man, I wish Yami or even Bakura were here right now. They must've gone home, leaving me here with this rapist maniac!' Jou shuddered. Kaiba was now inches away from the blonde, who was sitting against the wooden frame. His long arm made its way to the blonde's face, removing the few strands of hair that surrounded the large, brown eyes. "Get the hell away from me," Jou said very quietly as Kaiba snorted and backed away.

"I don't know why I even tried with you. But I suppose you're right; if we have to be together, then I don't think the nightmare will ever come true. Therefore, we aren't in danger so you can go home now." Jou was taken aback by the sudden defensiveness of the CEO. At the moment, everything was a complete mess, but the blonde knew he definitely liked Kaiba and Kaiba returned those feelings. So now what should he do? Admit his desire? Give in to Kaiba? Jounouchi found he had no other choice than to leave the warm bed. Quickly, he walked towards the door and closed it behind him quietly. 'I didn't expect anything less from that Mutt; he will always disappoint me just like everyone else. To think he could have been…' Kaiba sighed at the thought. "I knew better." He walked over and opened his bedroom door, finding the hall vacant and cold.

Jou was walking along the streets towards his home. "It's only morning, and that bastard already kicked me out!" After an hour of walking, the blonde finally stepped through his front door and headed for his small room. Kaiba's bed had seemed much more inviting. 'I wonder how many girls he's had in it; or guys, since he basically said that he was gay.' It was too early for the blonde to stay awake, considering his normal wake up time was noon. Slowly, Jou slid under his covers, not caring that his clothes would be on when he woke. "I hope I don't have that dream again." It wasn't an hour later when Jounouchi awoke, covered in sweat. "God, what a nightmare; it's still happening! I gotta call Yami." The blonde sprang to the nearest phone and dialed the familiar number for the Kame Game Shop. The line kept ringing; it seemed that nobody was home. "Shit, pick up!" Jou slammed the phone down and headed out the door. There was only one other person who could end this. "Damn Kaiba."

After another dreary hour of walking, Jou finally saw the mansion. He hesitantly strode up to the large, wooden door and rang the bell. To his surprise, Kaiba was quick to answer. "What do you want?"

"The dream; it hasn't stopped," the blonde said desperately. Kaiba opened the door and stepped to the side. Jou welcomed the offer and came inside. "It was the same as before, and it felt even more real. I didn't think things could get any worse." Both teens walked to the lounge area and sat down. "Should we call Yami?"

"I don't know if he or Bakura will be able to do anything."

"So it's all up to us? What should we do then?"

"Talk." Kaiba stood from his chair and sat beside Jounouchi on the largest sofa in the room. The blonde was cautious about his other motives as they sat closer together.

"I think we have talked enough, Kaiba."

"No." His speech was bold, telling Jounouchi that there was no way out of this. Calming his mind, Seto decided to let the other speak first.

Jou simply sat and looked around the room. 'Why isn't Kaiba talking?' The blonde's feelings did go out to the CEO. Not only did he have Kaiba Corp., Mokuba, and school to worry about; but now he had to fix their lives because Jou was too scared to admit one little thing. 'I am such a coward; he even said that we should like each other, but I just took the defensive.' Slowly, Jou turned to the brunette. "Kaiba, I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier. I just get defensive. I did the same thing with Yugi when he tried to be my friend. But you want even more, and I've never had someone care for me in that way. Assuming you still do…"

"Did you think I was joking?"

"Sorta," Jou laughed softly at himself; Kaiba was able to see right through him. "I thought you were trying to find another thing to use against me - besides the fact that I don't have a lot of money, I'm not the best dualist, or the sharpest tool."

"I don't care about that."

"Yeah, you have enough smarts for the both of us," Jou said jokingly to lighten the mood. He hated the thick air that had loomed over them ever since Kaiba had come up with the grand idea of talking. "So let me ask you this; when did you find out that you liked me?"

Kaiba was surprised by the question. He had never really thought about it before. Taking his time, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation cleared his throat and thought of the first time he saw the blonde. "It didn't hit me until after Duelist Kingdom. It was at school when I usually get bored. The work is so easy for me; I just start thinking about other things: People, work, Mokuba. But one day, the thoughts in my head just kept leading back to you. I was very confused, so I weighed all of your good and bad qualities. I discovered that I had created most of the bad qualities as my own defense mechanism so I wouldn't get close to you. I can't help it; I do this with everybody I meet." Kaiba looked all over Jou's features to see if his confession had stirred up any odd emotions. The red stain on his cheeks was a good indication that Kaiba had said the perfect thing.

"So what made you lower your wall and admit it to me?"

"The dream and lack of sleep helped more than anything. I suppose I was afraid of what might happen, and I thought that I was the cause of it."

"Why would you think that this is your fault?" Jou was in disbelief that Seto Kaiba would blame himself.

"I am the one with the ancient past; how else would you explain our nightmare?" Jou understood, and had even thought of that possibility himself. But, he would never blame the CEO just because his former self had once possessed magical powers.

"I get it. But I still don't blame you. There has to be some fault in it for me, right?"

"I'm not sure." They sat there for some time, thinking of things to say to one another. They had fought so much before, and had never considered the possibility that one day they would actually have a civilized conversation. And yet, here they were, sitting in Kaiba's own mansion, discussing their now open feelings to each other. "What led you to like me?"

The blonde wasn't surprised that Kaiba reversed the question back to him. Jou didn't know where to start: whether to tell him the first time he knew that he was a homosexual, or just the instance when Jou fell in love with the calculating billionaire. "Well…I knew I was gay at a very early age, so that was never an issue during high school; just the fact that I had to keep it hidden. And then you came along. I didn't like you instantly, but I thought you were…" Jou paused, and took a shallow breath, hoping Kaiba wouldn't catch his nervousness. "…sexy. I didn't know your personality then, but you had intelligence, money, class, good features, and God what a body! All in, I suppose you were the whole package for me." Jou gazed down, too embarrassed to look Kaiba in the eye.

"I thought you didn't like my personality," Seto stated.

"The Ass, no. But I loved your confidence. I have always wanted to be controlled and have another man take care of me. You seemed like the perfect candidate. But, we got off to a rough start and that never happened."

Kaiba finally understood Jou's timid behavior, and knew that he would have to be the one to close the deal; to put everything on the table. "I think it would be best if we tried this out."

The blonde's face looked puzzled by Kaiba's words. "Whaddya mean?"

"Relationship; I believe Yami was right all along. We both like, and used to hate, each other. I think my old powers are helping us out right now; telling us that we should be together, and at the same time, warning us of danger. I remember my past somewhat, and I know that back then, I was able to predict important events of the future. So let us be together and fight this." Kaiba grabbed Jou's hand and kissed his palm. "But Yami is wrong about one thing."

"Huh? What could Yami be wrong about?"

"The nightmare isn't a premonition for our fate and the future. It is simply a warning for me to be careful with you. That nightmare will never become a reality!"

TBC


	8. Oysters

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. **

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Eight: Oysters**

Two slow, agonizing months had passed. Kaiba had kept his promise about the nightmare never coming true, but Jou was still very depressed about their situation. At the moment, he was living with and sleeping in the same bed as the CEO every night, but nothing physical ever happened between them. It was enough to drive the blonde mad! Here he was, lying next to the sexiest, wealthiest, and smartest bachelor in all of Domino, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The erotic nightmare still waged on in their minds. And it only happened when they weren't sleeping next to one another. Even if one wanted to simply go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, the other would almost instantly begin having the dream until the other returned. This was hell for both young men.

But on the positive side, Kaiba seemed to be opening up. Katsuya and Seto started by talking casually during dinner, and then they even started watching the news together on the same couch. It was comforting that way - if one of them were to fall asleep accidentally, he knew the other was there to protect him. In the end, a very strange, and very strong, bond gradually formed between the two most unlikely people in the world.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Jou turned his head towards the brunette, who was currently sitting next to him on the sofa. Lazily, he grabbed the larger hand and entwined it with his own.

"Hn?" Jounouchi marveled at how much more comfortable they had grown with each  
other.

"Wanna go to bed?" the blonde asked, hinting at the not-so-innocent aspect of his question.

"You know we can't." Kaiba had refused him time and time again. The CEO was truly fearful of his promise being broken.

"You don't always have to take care of me, you know."

"Yes, I do. Who else is there?"

Jou scoffed, releasing the other's hand as he stood up. "Fine, then I'm going to bed."

"What? Without me?"

"Yeah, I would at least like to get SOME action tonight. The nightmare puts out more than you do."

"Ouch." Kaiba cringed at the remark. "You think sex is more important than living?"

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. "Ok, if that's how you feel, then why in the hell did we try to reenact it two months ago?"

"You dumb mutt, that was all Yami's doing to get us together."

"What?"

Kaiba sighed, knowing he would have to explain Yami's so-called theory to the blonde. "He thought my Egyptian powers were trying to warn us, but also show us not to hate each other."

"But we don't hate each other. At least…I don't hate you." When Kaiba didn't say anything back, Jou's anger skyrocketed. "Fine! Don't say anything! I DO hate you, you bastard!"

'Huh? Was I supposed to say something?' Kaiba thought, but before the brunette could get a single word out, Jounouchi had stomped up the stairs and into Kaiba's bed. The blonde buried himself under the covers, but mentally slapped himself, realizing that he couldn't go to sleep. Kaiba stared at him from the doorway. "Well, well…"

'Shit, I don't want to deal with this.'

"It almost seems like déjà vu. Just don't run out on me this time."

Jou grunted and pulled the covers tightly around his body. "Who's the one running away, Kaiba? Me or you?"

Kaiba looked at his watch and sighed, "Look, it's late; Mokuba's asleep already. Let's just go to bed." Without any further delay, the brunette calmly removed his clothes and dressed in some loose-fitting black pants. Jou muttered something as he uncoiled the blanket from around his body, offering it to Kaiba. "I'm sorry…" The brunette whispered.

"Yeah, I kn-" Cutting him off, Seto coiled his limber legs around Katsuya's hips and cupped his hands to the blonde's face to give him a slow, lustful kiss.

Seto Kaiba was completely out of ideas. He'd been trying to complete his work for the past two hours, but the glare from the computer screen had only given him the biggest headache of his life. Not only that, but the nightmare had still not been resolved. 'Something has to be done.' In the last week, Kaiba had been searching in vain for anyone who would want to get revenge on him. Though he found the list to be quite long, not one person posed any sort of threat or had the resources to create a dream. It was a dead end.

"There is nothing I can do to stop this-" He gasped when he was hit by a sudden realization. "-But I can prepare for it." Soon the teen was at his cell; dialing every number for every person he thought could help. After two hours of preparation, only two names came to mind. "Screw Yami and Bakura; they haven't helped at all anyway." It wasn't long until Kaiba was back to work with an eased mind but a heavily burdened heart.

He would have to break his promise.

"Seto, where are you?" The blonde searched through the mansion after Mokuba had left for the evening. 'Good thing too,' he thought, since Jou didn't feel like playing video games any more. But it had been quite some time since he had last seen the handsome brunette. They were eating lunch together when he saw the CEO last. Suddenly, Jou's stomach growled. "Speaking of food…" The blonde was quickly diverted to the kitchen in search of a snack before he resumed his CEO search once again. "I wonder where he is?…Hmm, that smells good." Jou followed his nose using every puppy instinct he had. It led him to the dining area where he finally found his lost toy. "Seto? What's all this?"

Kaiba gestured with his hand to the chair beside him. "Please, sit." The blonde sat down and took in his surroundings. The chandelier he had never noticed before was dimmed, leaving a surreal darkness for the candles to illuminate. Jou couldn't help but giggle at his 'friend.' Kaiba, however, was not amused. "What's so funny?"

Jou gulped. "Nothin'."

"The food should be ready any minute." Before Jounouchi could ask, two men walked through the doors with trays of food held professionally up beside their heads. Jou noticed that the waiters were actually very good looking, and simply assumed them to be eye candy. The food was set, but neither had even touched their forks. Jounouchi had so many questions for Seto. "I know what you're thinking…I want this night to be special. I want it to be ours."

"But the-"

"Forget about that. It's been taken care of." Jou eased back in his chair, knowing the brunette would never break the promise he had made two months earlier. But as his mind started to ease, his heart began to race.

The thoughts in his head kept reminding him of what they were actually going to be doing as soon as they were done eating. He had never touched Kaiba, only kissed him a few times when they had both lost control. Kaiba was much more reserved and in control when it came to pleasure. But Jou was the complete opposite. 'Oh God, we're gonna…' He gulped nervously for the second time that night and started to slowly eat his food.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was facing a much different situation. While he was nervous about actually touching Katsuya, he knew he had to be on guard for anything that might come into the room. Everything had to be perfect, precise, and accurate. If not, the premonition would come to life, and they both would be dead before tomorrow.

"Jou, how is the food?" the brunette asked when he noticed that his pup wasn't shoving his food into his mouth like he usually did. 'He must be nervous.'

The blonde looked up from where he had been picking at his plate. "Oh, it's really good. I am just not that hungry right now."

"Well, please eat what's there. We will both need our energy for later." Kaiba kept a straight face as he said this, but on the inside, he was laughing his ass off as he saw Jou give him the reaction he had hoped for.

Jou blushed and ate a little faster as his heart leaped in anticipation. Once his thoughts had slowed, he realized what it was that he was eating. It was a small assortment of pasta, chicken, and… 'Oysters?' the blonde thought, picking at the natural aphrodisiac.

"Ahh, so you noticed?" Seto said, entwining his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table.

Jou saw the challenge. "Of course!" All at once, the blonde gulped down five oysters in a row. He looked down at Kaiba's plate only to see empty shells. 'Jeez, there had to be ten there!'

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked. Jou nodded his head, which signaled to the two handsome waiters to take their plates away. Another large plate was brought out and set between the two men. Jounouchi saw a huge chocolate cake topped with raspberries.

"You're not joking, are you?"

Kaiba picked up the only fork left on the table and took a small piece of the dessert. "No." The CEO closed the distance between the utensil and Jou's mouth, allowing the blonde to taste the rich, chocolate cake.

"Why is there only one fork?" Jounouchi asked.

"We are sharing. Here." Kaiba handed his love the delicate silver. Jou took it in his hand, knowing it wasn't meant to be used for himself. Quickly, he took a piece, giving a much larger bite to Seto. Kaiba actually had trouble swallowing it. He swirled his tongue around the insides of his mouth, trying to clean off the thick, chocolate cream. Jou on the other hand, could do no more than laugh at his love's attempts. Blue eyes only glared warningly across the table.

In no time, the cake was completely gone. As soon as Jounouchi realized that dinner was over, his heart sprang with anticipation as he remembered the evening's epilogue. Kaiba stood as soon as the waiters had taken their plates away to begin clearing the dining table. Jou finally took notice of Seto's wardrobe change. It wasn't anything fancy, but he was still dressed for the evening in a white dress shirt and black slacks. A few buttons near the collar had been deliberately left undone, which led Jou to have a few improper thoughts. Kaiba walked around the table, taking the blonde's hand and leading him through the hallway. Jou gulped nervously once the main stairs came into view. His legs, at the moment, felt like Jell-O, and he didn't think he could make it to the second floor in one piece.

"Slow, down! Seto!" Kaiba stopped halfway up the stairs as Jounouchi paused and caught his breath. "I don't know what's gotten into you," he panted. "Ahh!" Kaiba couldn't wait a second longer and picked the smaller teen up bridal style to carry him up the remaining flight of stairs.

'Crap, maybe I shouldn't have prodded him all the time about this…Oh man, I bet I get to be the lucky bitch for the night.' Jou's anticipation was dimmed by the fear of actually having anal sex as the uke. And it didn't look like Kaiba was going to go easy on him, either. Finally, Kaiba's bedroom door was opened and the brunette walked towards the bed. Jou was slowly placed on the sheets. "How do you feel about me?"

Kaiba was not surprised by his partner's question. "I care for you," he said and leaned down to kiss the paler cheek. Jou turned away from the gesture.

"I love you…" Kaiba didn't respond. "Why can't you say it? I know you love me, too!"

"I feel the same for you as you do me." Kaiba forced the blonde down on the bed, pressing his mouth to the side of Jounouchi's neck.

"I just wanna hear it."

"No," the brunette mumbled, his mouth still touching the soft skin. Jounouchi grunted in submission and started unbuttoning the other's white shirt. Kaiba was now lying on top of the blonde with his shirt completely undone. Slowly, he straddled Jou's hips and began undoing his belt buckle, moving next to the button of his black pants, and finally, lowering the zipper. Jou stopped breathing just as Seto slipped out of his shirt and lowered the top of his pants to his knees which were nestled on each side of Jou's hips. His black shoes went next. It seemed that Kaiba had a thing for black boxer-briefs as he settled on top of Jou, nearly naked. "Your turn," he said. Jou swallowed hard and removed his shirt as quickly as possible. As he moved his hands down to unclasp his button, the brunette above him did the honors of removing his pants completely along with his shoes. Kaiba could tell the Pup was just as hard and nervous as he was. 'I'll go first then…' Kaiba thought as he peeled the last piece of clothing from his body.

"Whoa," Jounouchi whispered as he stared at the huge, bobbing erection. He turned away when he saw Kaiba was staring straight back at him, and a full blush surfaced on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" the CEO asked, lying fully down on the other teen.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"You'll laugh." Kaiba gave Jou the 'try me' look, and the blonde relented. "You're just…it's too big."

There was a moment of stunned silence, broken by a roar of laughter from Seto Kaiba. Jou fumed at the CEO's antics, but soon he couldn't help himself - the delicate smile on the brunette's lips was just too much. The blonde slowly started giggling, which led to both teenagers laughing hysterically at something so trivial.

Soon, the laughter died away, and Jou's expression became somber. "You know, I never seen you laugh like that."

"I never have," Kaiba said seriously.

"Well, that's a shame. You look really cute whe…" Jou trailed off his final words when he saw Kaiba's face at the top of his white boxers. Slowly, they were pulled down, and Kaiba sat up, admiring the luscious view from afar. Jou, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to cover up. But the blue eyes staring at him wouldn't let that happen.

"I will have to explain a few things before we begin," Kaiba started, speaking as if he was in an important meeting at Kaiba Corporation. He leaned over to dresser at the side of his bed to retrieve some lubricant. "Do you know how sex works between two men?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

Kaiba shifted his body towards the end of the bed so his face was now directly in front of Jounouchi's swollen member. "Well, do you know that I have to get you ready?"

"I think I heard somethin' about that. It makes it better, right?"

"Yes, it does." The brunette lay on his elbows then attempted to push Katsuya's thighs apart. "You know I can't help you unless you help me." The blonde groaned, sliding his legs open as wide as he could. "Good, now relax." Before Jou knew it, a slim finger nudged at his opening before breaking past the muscled ring barrier.

"Ouch…ouch…ouch!" he kept repeating over and over. Seto felt horrible that Jou had to go through this part, so he did the best thing he could think of to keep the other's mind off of the pain. "What are you doing!" The blonde looked down to find Seto Kaiba's mouth around his cock. Jou laid back and relished in the moist, suction he felt from his lover's mouth. Kaiba certainly knew what he was doing. "Keep going."

In response, Kaiba gave him a soft, yet diligent, sucking, letting the moist length of his tongue twist and turn around the swollen member, in much the same way he would a very tasty candy. Soon after, a second finger wedged in with the index, and Kaiba started moving his fingers in and out of Jounouchi, drawing out a strangled hiss from the blonde.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, a little," Jou said looking down. "I feel a little hotter than usual."

"Hmm, it must be the oysters…" Kaiba leaned up and kissed him deeply. "…and the chocolate." Kaiba knew Jounouchi's body was prepared for penetration. But his state of mind was an entirely different issue. "Can you do this?" the blue eyed teen asked as he positioned his penis.

Jou gave Seto a nervous look, but spread his legs under the other's weight. "Yeah…" Suddenly, flashes of the nightmare emanated in Katsuya's mind, and he peeked around Kaiba's shoulder at the large, wooden doors.

"Don't worry about that, I said I have it all taken care of. Please trust me."

"I do, Seto. I love you."

Kaiba knew Jou wanted him to say it back, but instead he pushed his hips forward, breaking through all of Jounouchi's barriers with his large phallus. The blonde squirmed underneath him, trying his best to ease the discomfort. Seto continued, burying his cock as deeply as possible within the blonde. 'God, I didn't know he would be this tight! It must be killing him!' His trepidation was felt by the other teen.

"It feels better, don't worry 'bout me." Jou stroked Kaiba's cheek, trying to relieve the mounds of stress he knew had been placed on the CEO's shoulders. "I know it's crazy, but I trust you that everything will be alright." Kaiba's heart shattered in a million pieces because of his soon-to-be broken promise. No one had ever placed that kind of trust into him besides his younger brother. But Mokuba would never come this close to Seto's heart. "Come on Moneybags, move already."

Kaiba feigned a smile as he pulled his hips back and then pushed them forward again. It felt like true bliss to be tightly wedged inside the blonde. His delicate walls pulled at the skin of his penis while constricting around his turgid flesh, causing a feeling of euphoria to wash over him. Jou remained still as the brunette's hips thrust into him repeatedly. Soon, his body also started pressing into the blonde, causing Jou to move along with him. His back arched slightly when the pain ceased, transforming into a tickling sensation.

Jou's body went into overload as he slid his twisted grip up and down his own erection. Then it happened. Kaiba shifted to get into a more comfortable position, which caused his member to hit Jounouchi's prostate. Jou groaned from the intense wave of pleasure, causing Seto to worry.

"Jou, you alright?" he panted, still thrusting.

Jou nodded frantically. "Do that again!"

"Hn, I have a better idea." Kaiba's hips and thighs were getting tired, so he rolled over onto his back, ushering the blonde to ride him. "Come on." Jou looked around nervously, but did as Kaiba said. "Now, ease onto me. I won't do anything, Katsuya. It's all you." The blonde placed his hands on Kaiba's chest, raising his bottom above the large erection. "Easy now, go slow." Seto tried to comfort his lover as warmth surrounded his penis once again.

Jou quickly got the idea and began pushing himself up and down with his thighs, bracing himself against Kaiba's chest. The CEO lay there, grasping the hips that repeatedly bounced on top of him. "Ohhhhh…" Jou's moans grew louder and louder as the thrusting became more violent. The bed's headboard banged into the wall, pillows fell to the floor, and deep, blue eyes prayed that the door wouldn't open.

Kaiba became distracted by a faint click, heard over Jou's pants above him. Kaiba glanced into the large mirror that he had earlier placed at the side of the room so that he could see the door clearly. The gold knob was unmistakably turning. "God Seto, I love you," the blonde whispered, but Kaiba couldn't hear Jounouchi's repeated confessions. At that moment, a black figure slid past the wooden barrier of Kaiba's room.

"Seto? I love you! Can't you fucking say that? Don't you love me too?" The brunette said nothing, watching as the figure pulled out a silver object from his coat at the exact moment Jounouchi started hitting his chest. "Kaiba, don't ignore me!"

"SHIT, IT'S NOT A KNIFE!" The CEO threw Jounouchi to the side, causing him to land on the wooden floor beneath the bed. Katsuya hit his head on the floor, furious as to why Kaiba would suddenly toss him to the side. Then he heard a gun shot.

TBC - Now everybody who wants to even catch a glimps of this ending had better review majorly. I have gotten close to no feedback for this fiction, which did a hell of a lot better at I know readers do really well when it comes to reviewing, so show me that now! The WHOLE story is done, but I really don't have to post the rest her, do I?

Review, tell me what you think!

-Dvorak


	9. Checkmate

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Nine: Check…mate**

It all happened so fast, almost as if everything had become a complete blur. One moment, he was on top of Kaiba, having the ride of his life - and the next, he was being shoved aside and falling. Once he had hit his head on the floor, Jou heard faint gunshots, following by a loud thump. He quickly rose to see if Kaiba was okay.

"Oh God!" The brunette lay with on his side with his back to the blonde. "Seto, are you alright?" Jou leaped up onto the bed, praying that his lover wasn't hurt.

"Yes. Is he dead?" Kaiba asked weakly.

Jou realized that he was talking about the intruder. The smaller teen peeked his head over the mattress to see that the tall man dressed in black was lying in a pool of his own blood. Jou sighed in relief. So it was over; it was finally over! This mysterious man who rested at the foot of Kaiba's bed was the source of their proble, their nightmare. 'Now we can relax and be happy together. No more worries, no more death premonitions.' The brunette's ancient powers had truly saved them. Yami had been right all along.

"Yeah, he looks it. I don't know anyone who could survive a bullet to the head," Jounouchi said as he suddenly heard a noise in the distance. It was faint siren, and it was growing louder. The brown eyed teen looked out the large window and saw two ambulances speeding down the drive. "Shit, I gotta get dressed." Jou walked carefully around the dead body to the other side of the bed where his pants and shirt laid. Quickly, he threw them on right before security barged into the room.

"Jou…" The younger teen noted his lover's state, so he ran over to the bed to drape a light sheet around Seto's body. Kaiba called to him again, but when the blonde didn't answer, he became worried. "Jou?" He saw brown eyes focusing on the ground. Jou had noticed the gun.

"You lied to me!" The wheels in Jounouchi's head started turning as he replayed the night's events over and over. "You broke your promise! You said you would never let it come true! I trusted you to keep us safe! And what do you do? You practically let the killer in!" The blonde picked up the gun and threw it on the bed. "No wonder why you never said I love you, because you've never loved me!"

"I'm sorry; I had no choice. I wasn't lying to you when I said that I had the best security guarding us. I don't know how that man got in." Kaiba still lay on his side, but now the blonde stood directly in front of him. The CEO could no longer hide his pained expressions.

"Seto? What is it?" Before the blonde could force an answer out of his beloved, security rushed through the bedroom door. Jou was pushed back by three large men in uniform.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" The paramedics followed soon behind.

"No," he whispered, hoping his love wouldn't hear and worry. To his relief, Jou hadn't noticed anything yet.

One of the medics rolled the billionaire onto his back, where a large gash wound became visible on his left side. Blood stained the once crisp, white sheets. 'But…I thought the intruder was supposed to have had a knife!' Jou thought. He rushed over to his partner's side, but was suddenly stopped by security.

"Mr. Jounouchi, we have a few questions for you," the man said. The blonde completely ignored him, concentrating solely on the health of Seto.

"Is he alright?" Jou prayed the bullet wound wasn't fatal as he waited for the answer.

"He will be fine; luckily, the bullet only grazed his side." The medic smiled and began stabilizing Kaiba. The brunette winced as his wound was being cleaned and dressed. "Mr. Kaiba said he didn't want to be taken to the hospital. Publicity like this wouldn't do him any good right now, especially considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Jou asked. Everyone turned to look at the blonde. "Ohhh, yeah; now I get it." A fierce blush graced his cheeks, causing Kaiba to laugh softly then groan from the added pressure to his chest. Jou hastily walked out of the room as his temper returned. "Well, make sure you keep Moneybags alive - because when you're done with him, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Jou!" Kaiba sat up, urging the blonde to wait. "Don't leave." His blue eyes mentally pleaded with Katsuya, saying that he had already been through enough humiliation for one day – he didn't want to beg.

"Of course I won't leave. But I'm thirsty after that adrenaline rush and need a glass of water. We'll talk later." He eyed Kaiba for a moment, then turned his back on him and walked out of the room.

The brunette laid back down as the door closed behind Katsuya. He was truly relieved that everything was finally over. Now he and Jou could live happily together as a more intimate couple. But the CEO had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. He was not looking forward to his conversation with the pup.

Jou slowly walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. It had taken him longer than he had expected because of the tightened security from the mansion being in total lock-down. Finally, the blonde made his way to the kitchen. "Stupid Seto and his stupid plans! Why couldn't he have told me?"

So many questions were still left unanswered, but he knew that Kaiba's men would be right on the case. Even though their prime suspect was dead, the answers would come out eventually.

As the icemaker on the fridge roared to life, Jou felt a cold breeze drift across his neck. "Is there a window open or sommmmmphhh!"

A white cloth covered the blonde's nose and mouth as a sweet smell filled his senses. Glass shattered on the floor as Jou struggled to break free from his captor. As the room slowly became darker, he managed to turn his head enough to identify the intruder. 'B-Bakura?'

As Kaiba's medical team finished bandaging his wound, the security officer barged into the room. "Mr. Kaiba, there was another intruder."

The CEO's eyes narrowed, and thinking of only Jounouchi's wellbeing, he demanded, "What do I pay you people for? How could anyone break through my security?" Kaiba managed to angrily get to his feet despite his injury.

"I don't know, Sir; you designed it." The brunette made a mental note to fire him later.

"Where is Katsuya Jounouchi?" Seto prayed the blonde was smart enough to have stayed out of harm's way.

But in his heart, Kaiba knew something was wrong.

"We couldn't find him, Sir. I had my men search the entire premises before reporting to you." The CEO took a shaky breath. "I discovered a lot of my men lying unconscious, but no physical harm was done to them. When I went into the kitchen, there was broken glass on the ground. There seems to have been a struggle." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "One of my men also found this."

Kaiba put on his game face and began to bark orders once the officer had handed him the paper. "I want you to search the grounds again; this stays quiet until I say so. As for the rest of you, tend to the unconscious downstairs and leave me alone."

Quickly, they exited the room, leaving Seto alone with the note. The brunette eased his body down into a sitting position on the bed and unfolded the paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Kaiba_

_If you're reading this note, that means you have survived the night. Congratulations; but the game is still not over. The man you shot was simply a pawn I used, nothing more. And now I have your Queen._

"Jou…" Seto gasped.

_My only request is that you come to the Old Somha House alone and unarmed. If you come accompanied by man or weapon, you shall never see your lovely Queen again. A Duel Monsters game will determine who wins the prize. And what a lovely prize he is._

_I call check, now it's your move…_

_Insanely Yours,_

_Bakura_

Blue eyes skimmed the letter repeatedly, trying to think of anyway he could save his love without falling into Bakura's trap. No security system in the world could have prepared him for tonight, especially going up against a Spirit and Millennium Item.

An innocent man was killed, and the true mastermind had Jou. The brunette folded up the note and stood to dress. Luckily, his clothes weren't far away.

The wound wasn't hurting him too badly; it was more annoying than anything. Once Kaiba secured the last button on his blue shirt, he walked to the full length mirror in his room. He didn't even look like he had just been shot – and that was the exact image the CEO wanted to portray. 'I need something else,' he thought after grabbing his Duel Monster's deck. Eyeing the gun which rested on the bed, Kaiba immediately walked over to it and slipped the cold object into the back of his pants and under his shirt. He would only pull it out if he absolutely needed it. Now, he was ready.

'Wha…?' The blonde teen slowly opened his brown eyes. 'Where am I?' He gazed around the spacious room which appeared to be an old, Japanese home. The furnishings gave it a slight European accent, and the decorations on the wall screamed Egyptian antique. It was definitely a strange place. A few lamps were scattered around the room, but the place was mostly illuminated by candlelight. Someone had definitely been living here. 'What happened to me?' Jounouchi tried to remember. 'Bakura…' His mind was still foggy from the drug as he saw the door and he struggled to stand. 'I can't move!' Nylon ropes were tied around his body, leaving the blonde immobile.

"Ahh, so you have awakened sooner than I had expected. What a lovely treat." Jou heard the deep voice behind him slowly grow louder. Two hands placed themselves on the blonde's shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Bakura, what the hell is going on?" Jou asked weakly.

The spirit removed his hands and started pacing the room. He now stood in front of his captive, a predatory grin on his face. "What do you think? I kidnapped you, of course."

"Wha - why?" There were so many blanks; so many questions. Jou didn't know where to begin. "You were behind it all?"

"What a clever pet you are," Bakura stated as he trailed his finger across the pale cheek of his prisoner. "I bet you're wondering why I would even bother." Jou nodded slightly, fearing the worst. "Because I want you." The ancient thief closed the gap between them and sat on the blonde's lap, giving him a chaste kiss. The teen tried to pull away, but struggling caused the ropes to somehow grip even tighter.

"You psychotic fuck, get the hell away from me!" Jou screamed.

He laughed sadistically. "No one is going to hear you, so don't even try. I decided to make the Old Sohma House my refuge for the past year."

"You mean we're in that freaky, haunted mansion I've been hearing about?" Jou gaped, now even more terrified.

"Why do you think people say it's haunted? I love scaring the shit out of the poor trespassers. Now, no one bothers me here." Bakura nuzzled Jou's neck, breathing in the scent of his most desired treasure. "I have a proposition."

"No, no, and no," Jou groaned.

Bakura ignored him and continued. "Leave Japan and come with me back to Egypt. You will get everything you have always wanted. Nothing will be out of your grasp. I will make you happy." The spirit leaned up and looked into Jounouchi's deep, brown eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm and you come with me, anyway." Bakura caressed Jou's hair, causing the blonde to almost gag. "I have been watching you, pet; such a beautiful sleeper." His eyes clouded over as if replaying images in his mind.

Brown eyes widened in fear and disgust. "You've been watching me!"

"Yesssss…" Bakura rose from his prisoner's lap. "That's why I gave you and Kaiba the dream! It was supposed to tear you apart, so you two would never be together!" The thief's rage escalated as he thought about Jou in the arms of his enemy: Seto Kaiba.

"What made you think that Kaiba and I would be together?"

"I heard the pharaoh talking with his little fuck-toy. He said that it was only a matter of time before you and that pompous ass would finally join. It seems that you two were lovers in ancient Egypt and destined for one another." Bakura's voice seemed to ooze venom as he spoke. "I never thought you would be with anyone else but me. So I gave you the nightmare with the power of my Millennium Ring." He paced faster around the room.

"But Yami said-" Bakura ran up to his captive, backhanding him across the cheek.

"I know what the pharaoh said! He fucked everything up with that reenactment!" The spirit took a deep breath, calming himself down. "But don't worry, I took care of him."

Flashback

There was a loud knock on the door, breaking the silence in the Mutou home. Yami wondered who would come to the Kame Game Shop when there was a large sign reading 'CLOSED.' Fear gripped his soul as he thought one of his dear friends in trouble. Yugi and his Grandfather had gone to a convention, so they were away for the rest of the night and wouldn't be back until morning. Quickly, the spirit rushed to the door, thinking that something had happened with Jou or Kaiba. He opened the entrance, and found the person he least expected standing there. "Bakura?"

"Hello, Pharaoh. May I come in?" the evil spirit asked just a bit too nicely. Yami immediately knew not to trust him. "I have some good news in regards to Jou and Kaiba."

All cautious thoughts were completely thrown out the window, as Yami's priorities shifted. "Yes, come in." He stood to the side as the King Thieves walked into the shop and headed up the stairs. Once they were in the living area, Bakura studied the rather large couch placed in the middle of the room. "I know who was behind the nightmare."

"What! Who?" Yami demanded.

"Hmm, he is a genius, I have heard. A very powerful spirit, too. And not bad looking, either." Yami became confused by the characteristics Bakura was giving him. The thief walked closer to the shorter spirit, cornering the tri-colored haired man in between the couch and his own body. He smiled evilly, knowing he had caught his prey.

"Bakura?" Yami asked, wondering why the man was leaning so close to him.

"Ahh, how did you guess? Was it my irresistible charms?" Yami's eyes widened as he realized his mistake - trusting Bakura. Swiftly, Ryou's darker half grabbed the pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle and threw it across the room. "Now you can't use your powers. You're all mine."

Yami didn't show his fear and stood up to Bakura. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I did discover who was behind the nightmare; so I have come for my payment in full." As soon as Yami heard the thief's intentions, he immediately tried to run. But Bakura knocked him off balance, causing him to fall onto the sofa. "Stay still!" the King of Thieves yelled, smacking his victim across the face as he straddled him. Yami screamed at the other spirit, telling him to stop. This only fueled Bakura's libido even more - he needed to feel hard flesh.

"Bakura! Stop this!" Yami heard metal clank together as Bakura pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket.

"Always be prepared," he said, kissing the cold metal. Yami wasn't very strong. It was the Shadow powers that made him so potent. His arms were easily manipulated by Bakura's strength as the cuffs were fastened around both wrists. The pharaoh was trapped. "Bakura, don't!" He was at the point of screaming.

"But I just started having fun; why spoil such a beautiful thing?" The evil spirit rubbed his hands all over Yami's body, removing his clothing little by little. First, the shirt was torn off of the king's body.

"No!"

Bakura hit Yami across the face again, leaving a trial of blood running from his bottom lip. "Shut up! I don't have all night, you know!" he yelled, unlatching his victim's belt. Yami bucked his hips in a futile effort to stop the rapist. Soon, his clothes were completely removed, giving Bakura a twisted sense of pleasure. He saw the tight body beneath, bound and unwilling. "What a canvas!" the thief whispered, pulling out a small knife from his pocket.

"Bakura, what are you going to do with that! BAKURA!" The knife started at Yami's navel and traveled up to his right nipple, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

The knife was brought to the thief's lips and caressed his soft tongue. The red, coppery fluid trickled down Bakura's throat, heightening his senses and libido. The knife descended to Yami's skin again, pressing harder into the skin in an attempt to bring more blood for the thief to paint with. "What an artist I turned out to be," Bakura joked, smearing the crimson all over Atemu's torso. "Now, for my secret in making such art." The ancient thief unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erection.

"Why?" Yami groaned, squeezing his legs together as tightly as he could.

"That's none of your business." Bakura saw that Yami's thighs weren't going to budge. Taking the dripping knife, he slowly cut in between his captive's legs, gradually prying them apart. Egypt's once famous king could not endure the pain, shame burning his features as his legs parted. 'He's broken, and now all mine.' Bakura coated his fingers with saliva, and then shoved them into Yami's entrance.

"No…" All the violet-eyes man could do was whimper.

"Oh yes; you're not getting out of this one." Once the smaller man's legs were spread, Bakura leaned in, taking his payment. It was all Yami could do to not scream as he was being stretched and torn from the inside out. The rapist gripped his hands around the pharaoh's throat and started to push harder into his victim, causing the couch to jerk violently with every thrust. "Awww, not enjoying this?" Bakura laughed as he looked down at the pharaoh's soft penis and began stroking it to life. Yami was in too much pain to experience any kind of pleasure.

"This is rape!" he groaned, still struggling against the cuffs. Bakura continued to ravage him, loving every attempt at resistance he got from the once great Pharaoh.

And as abruptly as the rape had started, it ended. "Sorry, but I have another appointment tonight. Besides…" The rapist pulled out of his victim and started cleaning himself. "…a bitch like you could never make me cum. But I won't have any problem with a certain blonde haired duelist."

"No…Jou!" The spirit realized his friend was in terrible danger, but knew he could do nothing as his vision faded into total darkness. Bakura scoffed as he grabbed his Sennen Puzzle and walked out on Yami, leaving him to be discovered by his light.

The Kaiba Mansion was his next destination.

Present

"Oh my God, Yami! You raped him!" Jou struggled more against his restraints, furious to learn about Yami's rape, but even more terrified that he would get the same treatment. Bakura walked over and sat down once more on the blonde's lap and started toying with his hair. Jou stopped moving and glared at the spirit.

"You must understand why I didn't come for you sooner, pet. I knew the Pharaoh could take me out easily with the power of his millennium puzzle. So I kept my cover hidden, even during the reenactment."

"That's why you interrupted us!" Jou shouted as Bakura kissed his forehead leisurely.

"Clever one." The King of Thieves held Jounouchi's head motionless with both hands as he closed the distance for a deep kiss. Jou clenched his eyes tight as his mouth was ravished.

'Seto, where are you?' Sweat started pouring from his brow, the nerves taking control. Kaiba was the only one who could save him now.

Bakura's mouth still clung to Jounouchi's, loving every feel and taste he was experiencing. He had been waiting for the blonde ever since the first day he had laid eyes upon the golden beauty, though his desire soon became compulsive and obsessive. The spirit finally released his mouth. "Will you not come with me?"

Jounouchi snorted in abhorrence. "I would never be with a kidnapper, thief, or rapist. Seto is much smarter than the both of us; he'll find a way to stop you."

A sad smile formed on Bakura's lips. "I should have killed Kaiba earlier, but I couldn't risk exposing myself until after I had dealt with the Pharaoh. Now it seems I am too late; you're heart is already with him." The spirit felt a new presence draw closer to the house and he chuckled darkly. It was time to begin.

Jou lowered his head, tired of the abuse he had gone through in the past three months. As Bakura walked out of the room, the blonde realized who was to blame for their situation. 'If it wasn't for me, Seto wouldn't have gone through the nightmare and he wouldn't have been shot. Yami wouldn't have been raped either. It's all my fault…' Jounouchi grieved silently as his body succumbed to the tired ache in his heart.

Seto Kaiba was hesitant as he looked at the large Japanese house. It looked deserted and eerie, and since the nearest residence was at least a five minute drive, the CEO realized it was actually a good thing that he had brought back-up, which was waiting just down the street. "No chances; not this time." The brunette stepped towards the dark abode, taking in his surroundings in case Bakura tried to pull something. Finally reaching the door, Kaiba pushed it open and stepped inside. Before his eyes could adjust to the dark, light filled the room.

"Shut the door," Bakura said.

Kaiba did so without turning his back. "Where is Jounouchi?" he demanded.

The spirit laughed. "But Kaiba, we have to duel first." Blue eyes scanned the thief as he weighed his options. He could easily pull his gun out now, kill Bakura, and save Jou all in under a minute. Or he could play the game, and win. But that would give the spirit time to escape or move to a Plan B, still leaving the blonde in danger. "Did you even bring your deck?"

The brunette's instincts kicked in, and he grabbed his gun from the back of his pants. "Don't move!" he yelled, feeling a rush of adrenaline. It was now or never.

"What?" Bakura looked surprised, as if he had truly not been expecting Kaiba to bring a gun.

"Tell me where Jou is," the brunette demanded. He still didn't know where the blonde was, which left the spirit alive - for the moment.

The ancient thief put both hands up, signaling defeat. "Shit, I didn't think you would actually bring a weapon. What happened to old fashioned dueling?"

"I'm not here to play games."

"I'll get you for this!" Bakura yelled. Kaiba stepped closer, and cocked the gun. He knew the CEO wasn't messing around. "Fine, I'll take you to him." The albino turned with his hands still up and Seto following close behind. They walked through what seemed like ten rooms, but the CEO paid attention so he would know the way out. Finally, after walking down another large hallway, Bakura stopped at a door. "Jou is in here." He opened the door and stepped inside the lighted room.

Kaiba looked around the area, seeing no one. "Well? Where is he?"

"Shit, the little bugger got away! He was right here, tied to this chair!" Bakura pointed to a single chair placed in the middle of the room with rope scattered on the floor. "Damn it! How could he have gotten out of those ropes!" Bakura cursed, looking at the open window.

"Good, I knew he would manage to outsmart you." Blue eyes relaxed, knowing the blonde was most likely on his way to the mansion right now. He looked over to the spirit, and held up his gun. He couldn't let Bakura get away with what he had done to them for the past three months. "Why did you kidnap Jou? Was it you who gave us that nightmare?"

"Yes, I did; simply because I love him," he said.

Kaiba lowered his gun, dumbfounded that the whole reason for their trouble was a crush. He made a mental note that he would have to keep a better eye on the blonde in the future.

"Surprised, Priest?"

The CEO felt a cold chill fill the air. He held up his gun again, but the lights suddenly went out. He could barely make out the chair in the middle of the room, panic striking him like an iron weight; Bakura could be anywhere.

"Bakura!" Kaiba yelled. He heard a door open from across the room and he paced over to where the footsteps descended to a lower floor. Blue eyes eventually saw the steps leading down into another dark room. He didn't have time to find a light; Bakura might get away and go after Jou. Making his decision, the brunette slowly made his way down the steps, straining his eyes to make out any definite shape in the dark. As he reached the last step, he heard Bakura laugh menacingly. He didn't know how far the spirit was; maybe twenty feet. Still, he approached cautiously with his gun pointed in front of him. 'I will kill him for what he did.'

Kaiba heard footsteps moving closer and growing faster. Bakura was going to attack him head on. "Stay back!" Seto shot the gun once, hearing the bullet hit its target. But the spirit's body has not hit the ground yet. "Fool!" Kaiba shot again and again. Finally, the figure collapsed to the ground. The CEO pulled the trigger one last time to make it official.

'Click'

'Shit, no more bullets.'

"Hahahahahaaa, did you think you could actually kill me!" It was Bakura. "If I can't have Jou, no one will! Checkmate, Seto Kaiba!"

"B-but, how?" Seto didn't understand it; he had just shot Bakura three times. As he tried to figure out the situation, a bright light illuminated the room, causing his vision to blur. When Kaiba adjusted to the light, he saw Bakura run out of a door adjacent to where he stood. "Bakura!"

The brunette started running towards the door, but stumbled over something soft yet firm. His eyes squinted as he tried to make out the figure below him - Kaiba had shot the wrong person. "Jou?"

TBC


	10. Guilt

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. **

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Ten - Guilt**

Seto Kaiba stood dumbfounded as he looked at the almost lifeless body sprawled beneath him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. It was as if some otherworldly force had paralyzed his whole body. As the CEO continued to stare at Jounouchi, he noticed the blonde's chest beginning to move rapidly. The shock coursing through Kaiba was immediately overtaken by extreme worry. Bending his knees, the brunette gently cradled Jou's limp body in his lap. "Jou?" he whispered, trying to remain calm in case the blonde regained consciousness. All he could hear in the deafening silence was the ragged breathing from the pup. "I'll get you to a hospital." Kaiba swallowed the large lump in his throat.

As gently as he could, Seto picked up the blonde and headed to the door where he had come in. 'Bakura might have set another trap and with Jou, I am too vulnerable to follow him now.' Quickly, he made his way down the winding halls which all looked exactly the same every time he turned a corner. It wasn't long before the CEO found himself very disoriented by the darkness and his adrenaline rush. He didn't know which way to turn, or where he had come from. He looked down at Jounouchi, who lay helplessly in his arms. Blood was seeping through his clothes, which made Kaiba's heart race even more. 'I have to get help.'

The brunette continued down the hall, suddenly finding a door ajar. He almost thought that it was from the room he had just been in; but upon closer inspection, he discovered the flight of stairs he had descended earlier. Pushing the door open, the brunette saw the light from the room where Jou had previously been held 'captive,' as Bakura had said. Kaiba thought about going though the window rather than risk losing himself again in the winding halls. "Hopefully this won't hurt you; I have already done more than enough," whispered, deciding on the first option.

As carefully as he could, Seto managed to throw his right leg out the window, pleased that his height made it easier. Now came the hard part: maneuvering his torso and Jou's whole body out of the opening. "Shit!" Kaiba cursed as Jounouchi's head almost collided with the frame. Finally, only the brunette's leg remained on the other side. Swiftly, he pulled his foot out of the window and realized that he was standing outside. Blue eyes searched the premises for their location. 'Where are we?'

Seto gently laid his love down on the grass trying not to cause him any more damage. Then, as if in a perfect world, his cell rang. "Kaiba," he answered.

"What's your position?" It was his head bodyguard.

"We are at the perimeter of the house, I believe on the east end. I need the medics ready immediately to treat gunshot wounds," Kaiba ordered, hoping his medical team would have the proper equipment on hand for Jounouchi. As they waited, the brunette grabbed Jou's cold hand. He mentally pleaded with the blonde for forgiveness - but who Seto Kaiba really needed to forgive was himself.

* * *

The waiting room was vacant and cold - Kaiba wouldn't have had it any other way. He needed the solitude and isolation to think. Too soon, he was interrupted by Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. As soon as they spotted the weary CEO, the group immediately started asking the first and only question that came to their minds.

"Kaiba! Is Jou going to be all right?" Yugi demanded, almost hoping that the brunette would outright lie to him, telling him that his best friend would be fine.

"I don't know. The surgeons are working on him. Just sit and wait." Kaiba was blunt and to the point.

Anzu didn't like the direction the conversation was headed. She wanted to know what had happened to Jou, since he was supposed to have been in Kaiba's care. She had heard of the awful dream from Yugi, which had had her worried ever since. "Kaiba, you have been through a lot tonight. You really should talk about it with us; it will help," she said quietly, sitting next to the stoic CEO.

"The only person I want to talk about this with, I can't," Seto whispered, thinking of Katsuya.

Three long hours had passed with still no word from the doctor. Kaiba had the best men on hand; if they couldn't save Jounouchi, then no one could. He thought about the night's events, how the fault seemed to run back to him. The blue-eyed teen thought that Bakura seemed more innocent now than even himself. At least the thief hadn't shot Jou three times. All Seto wanted to do was end the dream so he could have a chance to work with the blonde on their new relationship. 'The stupid mutt made his mistake by trusting me.' Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, coming to terms with reality. 'Even if he does survive, I don't think I can be with him. I don't deserve his forgiveness.'

"Kaiba?" Yugi said, seeing a doctor approach the waiting room.

The brunette's controlled emotions wavered as he saw Dr. Suzuki's uniform from under the large, white coat. It was spotted with blood on his right side; the man apparently thought he had done a good enough job of covering it up. 'If he wasn't the best damned doctor in Japan, I would fire him,' Kaiba thought, standing to greet Suzuki.

"Mr. Kaiba," the doctor greeted. "Jounouchi survived the surgery." Yugi, Anzu, and Honda sighed as the heavy burden on their hearts was lifted - although, Kaiba's still remained.

"Can we see him?" the girl asked, worried for her close friend.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, it will be some time before Jounouchi wakes. He is in a coma now, and we don't know when he'll regain consciousness. There is another potential threat; Jounouchi lost a lot of blood. He had a lot of internal bleeding from a bullet puncturing his artery, so we don't know how much brain damage that may have caused, and there may be some muscle damage from the lack of oxygen. He may also have short-term memory loss when he wakes, but I am not certain. He could wake up perfectly fine."

Kaiba didn't know how he was going to face Katsuya. Would the blonde be mad? Forgiving? Or not remember a thing? The CEO knew what he deserved, but what he wanted was for everything to go back to how it had been before he had met Jounouchi, before the erotic nightmare. He was a bad influence for the blonde, and the best thing right now was for him to leave. 'I caused your pain. Bakura may have played us for pawns, but I was the one who pulled that trigger so recklessly.' The guilt left a tightening in the CEO's throat as he knew what had to be done. He could never see Katsuya Jounouchi again.

* * *

He could hear faint voices around him. They seemed very recognizable, but he couldn't place the memory. The blonde tried desperately to open his eyes, to see the familiar faces he once knew. Light filled his senses; pain seared his eyes from the harsh rays, and finally, Jounouchi was open to his surroundings, looking around frantically for any sign of his friends. "Yugi…?" he said very weakly. His throat was dry, and his jaw seemed too heavy to want to form any words.

To his right, he could see Anzu's back as she was talking to Honda. They were dressed in their school uniforms, discussing the assignment from their math teacher. The blonde continued searching, wanting to find Yugi.

"Huh? Oh God, Jou!" Anzu noticed her now conscious friend.

"Doctor Suzuki!" Tristan yelled, running out of the room.

"Jou, are you all right?" Anzu asked, wanting to hug her friend, but not willing to take the risk of hurting him more.

The blonde nodded, not wanting to talk anymore than he had to. "Water," he pleaded, silently. As the girl nodded to his request, Jou saw Honda walk in with another man. "What happened to me?" He hadn't had the faintest recollection of ever being in a serious fight, or playing any Shadow Games

"You were shot…three times," the doctor said reluctantly, shining a light in the blonde's eyes. Jounouchi's body stiffened as he heard the news. Who would shoot him and why? It didn't make any sense. Katsuya tried to remember what had happened. Hopefully, no one else had been hurt, especially Serenity. "Do you remember anything, Mr. Jounouchi?" the tall man asked, pulling away his stethoscope.

"I-" He tried to focus on the last thing he had seen, but the memory was hazy. Then Jou registered what his doctor had said. "Wait; who the hell shot me!" Everybody looked at one another uneasily, knowing that without Jounouchi's memory, the blonde was going to have a fit. "Well someone had better tell me; don't I deserve ta know!" Still, the room was silent. "What? Did I shoot myself or somethin'?"

"No, Mr. Jounouchi." The older man stepped forward, sighing as he took off his glasses. "Seto Kaiba did...you have been in a coma for six months."

The blonde blew up in a rage. "What the fuck! Kaiba! I will kill that son-of-a-bitch as soon as I shoot him three times! I knew he was out to get me!"

* * *

A glass shattered to the floor, followed by the quick steps of a dark-haired woman. "Seto, what happened?"

"Just got a chill, I'm fine." Blue eyes turned to the broken shards and the brown liquid that seeped further away from the damage. A new cup of coffee would have to be made.

* * *

Hours had passed, and it still seemed that Jounouchi wasn't going to stop until he had dealt with Kaiba. No one knew exactly what had happened between the two teens; that information had been kept confidential by the police. And of course, Seto Kaiba would never share anything so personal with anyone but Mokuba.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the noise stopped. Yugi boldly went into the large room where Serenity sat at her brother's side. "Ah, Serenity! I was wondering why I didn't hear any yelling." Jounouchi's only retort was to scratch his nose with a well placed middle finger.

A few moments later, Dr. Suzuki walked in with a clipboard and pen. "I am going to have to ask you both to leave the room," he requested. Hastily, Yugi and Serenity walked out, shutting the large door behind them.

"So, what's up Doc?"

"I have come to suspect that you may have some memory loss from the lack of blood to the brain. You blame everything solely on Mr. Kaiba - you have no clue what really happened on that night you were shot."

Jou growled low, "All I know is that Moneybags pointed his gun at me!"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Suzuki interrupted before another outburst occurred.

Jou looked down to his lap, clenching his eyes to try and see an image. "Umm, getting a glass of water and smelling something sweet…It was Bakura! He put a cloth over my face!"

"And that is all?"

"Yes, everything else is blurry and makes my head hurt." Katsuya's right hand lifted to his temple, massaging away the tight, throbbing ache.

"So you do have short term memory loss. I hope for everyone's sake that you get them back soon. Now onto our other problem…"

"What are you talkin' about Doc? I feel perfectly fine…watch!" The blonde swung his feet over the bed, pushing himself off with both arms. As soon as gravity took control, the limp body tumbled to the floor with a thud. Jou tried to move, but only his hands seemed to be working. "What the fuck? I-" Tears welled up in both eyes, dropping down Katsuya's pale face as soon as he blinked. "I can't walk!"

TBC


	11. Adriana

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.  


**Chapter Eleven - Adriana**

Jounouchi sobbed helplessly on the floor, believing that for the rest of his life he was going to be stuck in a wheelchair. He ignored the nurses that rushed to his side as he tried desperately to move his legs, but with no luck. "God!" he didn't want anyone to see him like this; not Yugi, not Honda, and especially not Serenity. How would he date? Would he even be able to have children? His life was over, and the only thing he might get from this would be a pity scholarship to some oversized community college.

"Mr. Jounouchi, it's not what you think! Your situation isn't impossible to overcome!" Doctor Suzuki tried to reassure him as the nurses placed the panicked blonde back onto the hospital bed.

"What the fuck do you mean? I can't walk!"

"Yes, I know. But if you would listen to what I have to say, then you would see that you're overreacting. The calm, serious voice of the man did manage to ease Katsuya's hysteria. Still, as the blonde listened to the doctor's explanation, his heart prepared him for the worst, as it always did. "You have been in a coma for six months. That is a long time. Your muscles have slowly deteriorated, but it is treatable. Extensive physical therapy is our main goal for you right now. But, there may still be side effects, even if you do all the physical training possible."

"I knew there would be bad news," Jou snorted.

"Not necessarily, but you may have a slight limp. You lost a lot of blood that night, and since you were injured in a rural location, it took some time to get you here. That lack of blood also meant a lack of oxygen for your muscles. It is possible that there could be some long term effects, but you should be able to walk again." The tall man smiled, resting his palm on the blonde's shoulder.

Jou lay quietly, thinking of any further questions he had about his situation. "Why is part of my memory gone?"

"Well," the doctor began, "It could be due to many things. The mental trauma of the ordeal, you could have hit your head falling to the ground; but, I believe the main reason was your blood loss. Mr. Jounouchi, you had only three quarts of blood left; that's half the amount your body should have. I am surprised you have any memory at all. In reality, you should have been dead."

"Well, listen here, Doc," Jou said. "This whole physical therapy thing is gonna have to wait. I got some business to take care of first. Then we'll talk." Jou stated.

After hours of pleading with Jou to immediately start with his therapy and treatment, Dr. Suzuki gave up, leaving the room for some much needed rest. Everyone else had gone home for the night, including Serenity, who was staying at the game shop with Yugi. Katsuya relaxed his mind after the long day, preparing for some much needed rest. It was fortunate that his doctor had finally agreed to let him go, even if for only one week. He would start rehabilitation immediately upon his return.

The dead silence of the room was bothersome, though. It gave him a horrid feeling; one he couldn't place. Turning his head to the side, Jou rested his eyes as his breathing calmed. Sleep was all he needed…

I love you Seto

"Uhh, wha…!" Jou sat bolt-upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face, his cock hard and throbbing. 'Oh God, not again!' the blonde wiped the beads of perspiration from his brow, uncovering himself from the heavy sheet, and panting heavily.

"Jou," a deep voice called to him. Brown eyes slid open, looking to the right of the hospital bed where Yami stood with his arms crossed. "How are you?" The pharaoh's demeanor lightened upon seeing his old friend.

"Yami? Uhh, this is kinda a bad time," Jou said, mentally pleading for his erection to wither.

"I know, Jou. I know everything you are going through." Yami pulled a chair from the corner, sitting himself as close to the blonde as he could. He had hoped that his friend could pull his memories back, but that seemed almost impossible at this moment. And insert comma to make things worse, Jou had dreamed the nightmare again. Yami knew something was still wrong, and all fingers pointed at Bakura, the King of Thieves.

"Mind tellin' me what you're doing here? Visiting hours are over, Bud. Though, it's great to see ya," the blonde whispered, hoping the nurses would not overhear him.

Yami chuckled lightly, "I am here to tell you everything. Only Kaiba and I know about that night and what happened. So just lay there, and don't start asking me questions until I am finished." The spirits tone became authoritative, making Jou feel very small in the other's presence. Jou nodded his blonde mop of hair, patiently waiting for Yami to explain. "That night, after you and Kaiba made love and survived the intruder, Bakura became outraged. He loved you, Jounouchi; in some sick and twisted way, he cared for you. He is the one who gave you that erotic nightmare to tear you and Kaiba apart – to make sure you two would never find a way towards one another. That plan backfired, as you know." Yami stopped, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the corner. "Nice room."

"Thanks; I guess Kaiba paid for it," Jounouchi shrugged. "Yami, I am dying here with questions; hurry up and finish!"

"Patience is a-"

"You say virtue, and I'll kick yer boney ass!"

Yami coughed, "When Bakura's first plan failed, he devised another scheme - kidnap you and lure Kaiba to the Sohma mansion. But even before that, he and I had somewhat of a confrontation."

"What?"

"He raped me, Jou. When I had asked for his help, I was desperate to save you, and I agreed to his terms - although I had never really planned to go through with them. He made sure otherwise, taking me by surprise and abusing me. Afterwards, he took my Millennium item, only to have it stolen back by Ryou, who found it the very next day while Bakura was out - supposedly making plans to leave town. That was a relief to everyone, and after a while, I healed both mentally and physically from that attack, if only to support Kaiba after his." Yami took another sip from the bottle as Jou urged him to continue.

"And…?"

"Kaiba went to the Sohma house to find you. But Bakura was prepared, and made Kaiba think that you had gotten away, when you really hadn't. They both ended up in the basement of that huge mansion where it was pitch black. Kaiba had brought a gun, and he shot at who he thought was Bakura."

"But it was me?"

Yami nodded once. "After that, Bakura ran, and slipped out of our grasp. Kaiba brought you here immediately. After your surgery, I was right next to you in another hospital bed," Yami said, finishing his long, horrid story that seemed like more of a nightmare the one that Jounouchi just had. Only his had been real. "Do you have any questions?"

Jou raised himself into a half-seated position with both arms. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and digest the loads of information Yami had just provided him. "Why would Bakura let Kaiba kill me if he loved me?"

"Because, Bakura knew he could never own you – you told him so yourself when you were being held hostage. So in his mind, if he couldn't have you, then no one would."

"Why…why isn't Seto here?" Jou asked, his voice almost desperate. Yami was taken aback by the use of Kaiba's first name. 'There could still be some hope for the both of them yet.'

"Guilt; he shot you and almost killed you. That was a hard thing for him to handle. After two weeks of waiting, and once Kaiba knew you would survive, he left for America with Mokuba. I don't think he felt he could face you when you woke up. Also, you know how Kaiba does not like to reflect about the past, he only looks towards the future and I don't think he saw you in it. He talked to me before he left, and told me everything. His actions spoke louder than any words he could have said."

"But after all we've been through! I have to see him, Yami!" the blonde pleaded, knowing the spirit could not deny him something that meant so much him. It was all just a matter of time.

Two weeks later

Kaiba walked through his office door, setting himself behind the large, cherry-oak desk. His living conditions here were much better than they had been in Japan, since his office and home were both in the same building. His penthouse was among the largest in New York, at the top of an 80-story building in the heart of the city. The view was simply breathtaking. As soon as he entered his username on the computer, he looked at the large, grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "She'll be here anyti-"

"Seto Kaiba, I do not need to be missing lunch again. I let you work yesterday, so now I get my way." A tall, dark haired woman now stood in front of Kaiba's desk after making a hasty entrance.

"You barge in here as if you own the place," Kaiba growled.

"Correct," the brunette said, lifting her left hand. "I will own half, or have you already forgotten?" she proudly stated, displaying the large, diamond engagement ring. "Well, I guess not yet, but next week isn't that far away. Prepare yourself, Love."

"Of course, Adriana," Kaiba smiled as said woman leaned over the desk, kissing the CEO gently on his lips. "Leave the lunch you brought and I will eat it."

"You don't want to eat with me?" Adriana was a gorgeous woman: long legs, full breasts, and wide hips. Her lips were plump, accentuated by her green, Italian eyes and long, dark hair. She was exactly the opposite of Kaiba's true desire, and he wanted to keep it that way. He did care for her, she was a good woman and strong. He didn't want to be represented by a weak pansy. Adriana's personality fit him, and at the same time, Kaiba knew he was in complete control.

"Too much work, but I will join you for dinner." He smiled slightly.

"And dessert?" Adriana winked. Kaiba coughed nervously in his fist, silently pleading for the woman to drop that particular subject. She sighed heavily, pushing off the desk to walk towards the door, making every noticeable step as sexy as she could. "Fine, I will be hanging out with Mokuba, then I'm going out to buy a new purse." The door closed gently behind her, leaving Kaiba alone for the time being. Seto massaged his temples, grabbing his worn pair of reading glasses from the desk. This was probably going to be an all-nighter.

"Why the hell does he have to be so busy all the time?" the tall brunette said as she walked through the hallways, every step echoing as her high heels hit the wooden floor. 'I can't wait till those papers are signed - then you're mine, Seto - the love of my life.' Adriana's thoughts about the CEO were cut short as her cell phone echoed through the leather confines of her purse. She opened the small device, hoping that it was Kaiba accepting her lunch invitation. "Hello?"

"Miss Adriana?" It was security.

"Yes?" she answered, puzzled as to why they would call her and not their boss.

"We have a visitor for Mr. Kaiba, but his cell phone is off and he has disconnected his office phone. Could you be of some service and greet our guest? He is from Japan and quite famous, and he knows Mr. Kaiba personally."

"Japan?"

"Yes, a blonde duelist – Katsuya Jounouchi," the male voice said, butchering the name.

Puzzled to know more of her fiancé's past, Adriana hastily accepted the request. "I'll be right there." Quickly, she entered the elevator and descended all seventy-eight floors. Who ever this person was, she would make them talk about Kaiba, no matter what strings she had to pull. Pulling out her red lipstick, Adriana spread the oily color on her lips, blotting them together, and then running both hands through her hair. Pushing up her breasts and pulling up her skirt, she was ready as the elevator doors finally opened.

"Miss Adriana, right this way." One security man led the tall woman over to the waiting room. Stopping in her tracks, the-soon-to-be Mrs. Kaiba gasped at the site she saw. A young man with blonde hair sat in a wheel chair which, to Adriana, seemed to be such a waste. This Jounouchi was a beautiful man; fine facial features and lithe frame. 'He should think about modeling. But I wonder what happened to him?'

Adriana walked up to the blonde, extending her hand in a formal greeting. Jou took the offer, shaking her thin hand with vigor. "Mr. Jounouchi, it's nice to meet you," she said. "How do you know Mr. Kaiba?"

"Old friend; but I need to see him immediately and in private. It's important that I do," the blonde pleaded. He was both scared and excited to see Kaiba, but it was taking a lot out of him. After two weeks of preparation, he was finally going to confront the man who had saved, and almost ended, his life. Katsuya just wanted to get the confrontation over and done with. "Who are you?" he questioned, wondering why he would have to go through this woman to see the CEO.

"My name is Adriana Medici," she said as she nodded her head, relishing in her family name and its associated power. Of course, Jou knew nothing about the Medici family, or its wealth. Taking note of this, Adriana decided to push him a little further. "Soon to be Mrs. Seto Kaiba."

TBC


	12. Just be Happy, Seto

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. **

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Twelve – Just be Happy, Seto**

Adriana gazed down at the horrid expression on Jounouchi's face, idling as to why the young man would be so troubled by the news of her engagement. Usually, everyone congratulated her, telling her what a great 'accomplishment' it was that she had managed to capture the young billionaire. And that's exactly how she thought of her future husband: an accomplishment with a great body. She basked in the glow, loving the important feeling that was associated with the Kaiba name. To Adriana, everything was about class, importance, and social standings. 'And this low class scum is not going to ruin it for me. Whatever he wants to talk to my fiancé about, it's not good news. Seto's mind will stray from our marriage if I let this 'Jou' person see him.

"Y-you're marrying Se-Kaiba?" Jounouchi questioned, almost letting the CEO's first name slip. He couldn't believe that Seto was marrying a woman, no matter how beautiful she was. It wasn't like Kaiba to rush into things, especially marriage and commitment. For all the blonde knew, those blue eyes only looked at two things in his life: Mokuba and the company. And to top everything off, he was gay! Wasn't he?

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" Adriana questioned, crossing her arms over her well-developed chest.

"Yes, yes it is!" He couldn't take anymore of the drama with this woman; Katsuya had enough in his life as it was. With his luck, Bakura would storm into the room any minute, and with him in a wheelchair, Jou could do little to protect himself.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"No, it's not you!" Jou interrupted, hoping not to piss the brunette off any further. She was his only ticket to see those amazing blue eyes once more. "It's him!" Jou fidgeted in his seat, knowing what he had to say, or he would never see Kaiba again.

"What do you mean by that?" the Medici woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jou ushered Adriana closer, and leaning up, he whispered into her right ear, "He's gay."

* * *

"Seto Kaiba!" the woman yelled, losing all composure as she stormed into his office using only one of the three keys. She was beyond pissed, but this little setback wouldn't stop the wedding – Adriana would make sure of that. 

"What is it?" The CEO looked annoyed, but more confused than anything. His fiancée usually didn't get this way unless the dress she wanted at a store was one size too small. Something was up, and the twist Kaiba felt in his stomach supported his theory. "I told you I would be down for dinner; why do you have to interrupt me when I am working?" he asked, demanding justification.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Honey!" the tall woman said, over-emphasizing the sweet name she used to refer to Seto. "I know nothing about your past, except what the tabloids say – and you can never believe that junk. I think I deserve to know something about you before we are married."

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide," the blue eyed man calmly said, taking off the thin glasses from the bridge of his nose and placing them on the table.

The woman did anything but ask him a question. Instead, Adriana walked over to the double door entry of his office, and ushered Jounouchi into the room. Kaiba barely recognized the sad looking figure that rolled himself into the office. But, as soon as Seto gazed at the golden hair and delicate, brown eyes, his heart sank. Katsuya slowly spun both wheels, entering through the double doors. Adriana kindly shut the door behind him. "Who is this?"

Kaiba still didn't answer as he continued looking at the small figure hunched over, a red tinge on his cheeks. He thought for sure that Jou would never wake up from that coma, and after three months of waiting and checking up on the mutt, Kaiba had severed all connections, intending to get on with his life and repent for the mistakes he had made. Gazing at the figure, blue eyes noted the pale look adorning Jou's features. The thin frame could not be hidden, even with the large t-shirt and jeans. His legs were positioned oddly; Katsuya probably couldn't even feel it. "Oh no, I paralyzed him."

"Kaiba! Who is this?"

Seto couldn't jeopardize this marriage. He had worked so hard to forget everything that had happened six months ago. He didn't deserve Jou's care, anyway. The blonde was probably there just to yell at him, maybe sue him for his money. With those thoughts in his mind, Kaiba took the offensive. "Katsuya Jounouchi," he stated, slipping on the name. Damn his nerves.

"Are you gay? Were you with him?" Adriana yelled, thinking she had every right to interfere, not knowing the history behind the two lovers at all.

"With him? No, I was not. I am not a fag or anything of the kind. If I was, then why would I be marrying you?" It was such a blatant lie, and Kaiba swallowed at he thought.

"You are disgusting," Jou croaked, trying to find his voice. "What you did to me is forgivable, but this is downright cruel."

"I think he is telling the truth, Lover," Adriana pointed out, stepping closer to the blonde. "I remember the few times we did have sex." Jou cringed. "You could barely get it up, and even then, I don't think you finished at all. I am a gorgeous woman; how could any straight man not be attracted to me? Every time we were intimate, you closed your eyes as if you were imagining someone else."

"How dare you!" Kaiba sneered, standing up and knocking his computer chair back. "I give you everything, and yet you don't trust me?"

"It all adds up, Dear. But that does not matter to me." Jou whipped his head to the side as Adriana walked over behind the desk and leaned against the CEO. "We will be married next week, as scheduled. And, if you cancel this wedding," the Italian woman leaned close, "I will make you regret everything by stopping all trade between Italy and your corporation. I only care to change you, Seto. If you do like men, then…we can work on that together." She fiddled with his tie, smiling.

"Seto, don't do this to me," Jounouchi whispered, looking straight at the billionaire. "After all we've been through. All I ask is for ten minutes alone with you to talk. I think I deserve that." Kaiba sighed, nodding his head. At least the blonde looked as uneasy as Seto felt.

"Adriana, please wait for me in the dining room; we will have an early dinner."

"What!" she protested, in disbelief that this trash could persuade her powerful fiancé into talking privately with him. Not even she had that much power over the CEO…yet. "Fine, but I will be waiting." The cold voice cut through Kaiba like a dull knife, and he knew there was going to be hell to pay later on.

He grabbed her hand which was almost out of reach. She turned around with a sad expression, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you," he added sincerely. Quickly, she made her exit, leaving the two Japanese men behind to reminisce.

'They were probably lovers.' Adriana thought, wiping the unshed tears away before heading to the kitchen to prepare a sumptuous meal for their dinner together. When the cook asked what she and Mr. Kaiba would like, the woman deliberated long and hard, and then thought of the perfect course. "How about oysters to get Seto in the mood…"

* * *

Kaiba took off his flowing, white coat and seated himself at the front of his desk. He didn't know how this conversation was going to start, but he was not the one who would do it. He would wait until Jounouchi was ready – after all, the blonde was the one who wanted to talk in the first place. 

"How have you been?" Jou asked quietly, as he saw the golden band on Kaiba's left ring finger.

"Get to the point; I have no time for this."

"You have had plenty of time, six months even. Did you think I was a lost cause? That I was dead, anyway? Do you even care?"

'No, Jou – I was the lost cause, not you.' Kaiba's saddened thoughts dug up more memories about those months he was with the blonde. Seto had to do what he thought was right, no matter how much he or Jounouchi would be hurt. "I don't have time to wait around for sick dogs. They are usually put to sleep after a few weeks, anyway." Kaiba cringed at his own words, even more so when the blonde mirrored the action.

"Why are you being like this, Kaiba! I know you're not a total prick, you just pretend to be! I don't understand why you are putting up this fucking wall!"

"Just leave; I am to be married soon, and I don't need a stray sitting at the edge of the bed when I make love to my wife!"

Katsuya paled, trying not to think of that image. He didn't know what to do, how to tell Seto it was all right. Jou had already forgiven the CEO for everything he'd done in the past. All he wanted now was to put things behind them and be with Kaiba for their first, uninterrupted time. Things weren't going as planned. "Seto, it wasn't your faul-"

"Who said you could call me by that name? You must have no respect for me, Mutt." Kaiba turned his back to the blonde, crossing his arms against his chest. "Get out."

Jou wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. The butterflies that had previously been in his stomach were now eating away at his heart. Turning his wheelchair, the blonde rolled towards the large door, which conveniently, was shut.

Kaiba, wondering why he hadn't heard Jou leave yet, turned to watch Katsuya's failed attempts at opening his wooden, soundproof door. Without thinking, Seto moved to the rescue, opening the frame with ease. The resulting awkward moment was hell for the CEO; he hadn't meant to help Jou.

"Thanks," Jou said as he turned the large wheels at the side of his chair.

Kaiba said nothing. Instead, blue eyes took notice of Jounouchi's thin legs for the first time. Hell, everything about the blonde was thin. Kaiba, with his privileged information, already knew that the pup would be in a wheelchair, but why would he be so small? The CEO would have to make a little call to the hospital in Japan to check in on the situation.

After entering the large hallway, Jou wanted to say one more thing to Kaiba before he left, but as the blonde turned around, he saw that the door had already been shut in his face. So that was it; all this way to come to America, ignoring the physical therapy he needed, all for nothing. "I don't understand you, Seto. I know you feel horrible for what you did; I can feel it. So why punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault?"

One, long hour had gone by for the CEO as he still sat in his office, doing absolutely nothing. Kaiba had hoped he could bury himself in his work to forget about those honey colored eyes. Jou was truly beautiful, even when he didn't look his best. Seto could have taken him right then and there if given different circumstances. "Damn, I am now wasting my time thinking about that stupid…Jou."

Kaiba's cell rang, and this time he did not ignore it. He needed to keep his mind busy. If it sat idle for too long, his mind would only wander back to that night where he shot the only person, other than Mokuba, that he had loved. "Kaiba," the CEO answered as always.

"Seto, dinner is ready. You said you would be coming down to eat with me," Adriana spoke, gazing at the romantic dinner setting she had been organizing for the past hour. Everything was ready, and the Italian woman was wearing her best, and shortest, dress.

"Yes, I will be right there. I am sorry about everything." As Adriana accepted the apology, Kaiba closed the flap of the cell phone, ending the call.

After today's encounter with his past, Seto did not feel like eating. But the CEO knew he should try to stomach something, or he would hear about it later. With that thought in mind, Kaiba stood and walked from his desk to the door he had shut on Jounouchi what seemed like just five seconds ago. But, the blonde was probably long gone, and out of his life forever. Somehow, that idea didn't sit too well in the back of Seto's mind.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Adriana pouted as she stared at the small, round table set for two. The wood had been covered with a red, velvet cloth, and when the two golden candles were lit, provided a warm hue. The plates and utensils were rimmed with a gold lining, and were accentuated by the red roses that had been placed as the centerpiece. Now all she needed was her man. 

Kaiba, upon seeing the romantic atmosphere, cringed. Tonight was not the night he wanted to get in the 'mood.' But, it seemed that his dear fiancée had other plans in mind. 'Damn it,' Seto cursed inwardly. 'I could always say that there is a lot of work to do, and skip out on dessert.'

"Seto, ahh there you are! I have been waiting." Adriana stood, walked over to the much taller man, and placed a kiss upon his lips. Kaiba didn't respond; he just shrugged off the lips, deciding to compliment he table instead.

"Thank you, I did it myself. Shall we eat?" Adriana pulled at the brunette's hand, leading him to his chair.

But Kaiba, ever the gentleman, led the dark haired woman to her seat while pulling out the wooden chair. "Ladies first," he smiled. Just because he did not feel his best at the moment, it didn't mean he had to ruin his fiancée's night as well. It was his problem, so he would deal with it – alone.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing the golden dinner cloth and placing it on her right thigh.

As Kaiba sat down, two waiters walked into the room, each with one tray in hand. Seto didn't know what Adriana had planned, but knowing her, the food would be exquisite. But when those eyes saw the food that was set in front of him, it stilled his beating heart for a second.

The waiter who had filled the CEO's wine glass took note of Kaiba's reaction and became immediately concerned. "Mr. Kaiba, sir, is the food not to your liking?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Seto nodded, dismissing both waiters from the table. Quickly, Kaiba grabbed the wine glass, downing all of its contents in one gulp.

"Seto?"

His mind went back to that night, the night he had served oysters to the one he loved. That food had always been special to him ever since that night. He hadn't touched anything close to the aphrodisiac since. At that moment, Seto realized that his decision to be with Adriana would not only hurt him and Jou, but it would hurt Adriana as well. Was he so selfish as to pretend he loved her, when in his soul he loved another?

Yes, Seto Kaiba had always been known as selfish and material. But that was only what people thought. Only Jou knew the real man inside of him. And, Kaiba knew he could not eat these oysters; even the smell reminded him of that special, and hellish, night when he had poured out his love to Jounouchi, and in the end, had almost killed him. In the end, Kaiba wasn't helping Jou or himself. And this food was all the proof that he needed.

'I am only punishing Katsuya even more by distancing myself. I thought that it was right, but it doesn't help either of us - I know I do not deserve him, but damn it, he deserves me! It's the least I can do for him.'

"Are you all right?" Adriana asked again, worriedly. She tried to grab his hand across the table, but he backed away from her, looking up with deep, blue eyes.

"I am truly sorry for everything, but this isn't real. I can't be with you," Kaiba sighed, pulling off the newly purchased ring and setting it on the table. "I will be in contact with your lawyers, unless you want to deal with this personally?"

"Why? What did I do? Was it the food?"

Kaiba laughed quietly. "Yes, it was the food. And you did nothing. I am in love with some one else, and I will not say that again to anyone." Seto pushed back his chair, standing to make his leave. But before he did, his eyes caught the single tear that dropped from Adriana's eye. Her dark hair covered her eyes as she looked down, but it was obvious that she was in pain. "You can get any man in the world, and you have money. What is it you want from me?"

Adriana didn't answer, just kept silent as her shoulders started to shake. "Is it so hard to believe that I actually cared for you?"

"What?"

"I actually found someone that, for the first time, didn't want me for my money or my looks. Yes, I know you're gay. I have known ever since we had sex for the first time. It does not take that long for a man to get sexually aroused around me. And then, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that blonde bombshell today. It's him, isn't it?"

Kaiba nodded, about to apologize again, but he was cut off. "It was like we were friends, understand? We had a lot of good times, Seto. I guess when I think about it, we never acted like lovers. More like a single girl and her gay best friend who both happened to be millionaires."

"I wouldn't consider tha-"

"So I understand if you go, but…" She grabbed the cloth from her leg, dabbing at her eyes lightly. "…Just be happy."

TBC


	13. Pride, Pain, and Pleasure

**Title: Erotic Nightmare  
Author: Dvorak  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B with the help of Rienna Hawkes  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. **

Summary: Seto Kaiba is in desperation to rid himself of a dream that has been plaguing him night after night. Finally after asking for help, he determines it is more than just a nightmare; but a premonition for Jounouchi's death.

**Chapter Thirteen - Pride, Pain, and Pleasure**

Kaiba hung up his office phone for the fifth time that hour, furious that he could not find which hotel Jou was staying at. He had searched every hotel and motel in the area, but nothing came up. Maybe Jounouchi hadn't used his name when he had made his reservation. Blue eyes narrowed as this new realization dawned on him. Someone else _had_ to have come to America with the blonde. In his state, Jou could not have made the long trip alone, especially going through airport security. Now the hard part was figuring out who. It would be either Honda, Yugi, or that annoying, brunette girl, Anzu.

"It had to have been Yugi…no, it was Yami!" Kaiba remembered that the spirit had more of a connection between he and Jou than anyone else did. Most did not know what had really happened, or just how intimate the once rivals had become. But the pharaoh knew everything - which was entirely too much in Seto's opinion. And, as soon as Kaiba realized how his long time infatuation had run to Yami for help, a pang of jealousy ripped through his gut. He had to get Jounouchi back as soon as possible. "I have waited long enough."

* * *

Yami, the once great Pharaoh of Egypt, had been sitting for nearly an hour as his best friend had dryly sobbed about the events that had transpired with his old love. He felt sorry for the blonde, and at the same time, he wanted to go to Kaiba's penthouse and knock the shit out of him.

Yami looked at Jou, and tried to reason that Seto hadn't said those things to be mean. He had said them for his own reasons, which he had thought were right. Jou shook his head, not believing a word the spirit said.

"You weren't there; you didn't hear them come from his mouth. And ya didn't see her, either. She was beautiful."

"Snap out of it, Jou!" Yami shook the other by his shoulders lightly. "If you give up now and go back to Domino, that's it; you'll have failed and Kaiba will marry that woman. Is that what you want?" Yami's eyebrows dropped as he saw a tear form beneath Jou's closed eyes.

"No, but that's what Seto wants."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Jou sighed, rolling his chair away from Yami and over to the window with his back to the door. The spirit scoffed at the blonde's attitude, hurrying to answer the door for whoever was knocking.

"Hello?" Yami said as he opened the door to reveal Seto Kaiba standing at the entrance.

"Yami," Kaiba seethed, his jealousy springing back with full force. The rivals just looked at one another, and Yami decided not to let Katsuya know of their new visitor until he had spoken with Kaiba personally.

Slowly, Yami closed the door behind him and gazed intensely at the brunette. "Why are you here, Kaiba?"

Seto crossed his long arms, scoffing at the spirit. "I need to speak to Jou."

"You seriously hurt him, and I don't think this is a good time to ask him for forgiveness." Nevertheless, Yami stepped aside as Kaiba walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He approached slowly, not wanting to startle the blonde while he was in such a vulnerable state. From around the corner, he could see Jou staring out the window.

"Who was it, Yami?" Jounouchi asked, oblivious to the actual man standing right behind him.

Seto shuddered, unsure of how to tell Jou that it was actually him, and not the spirit, without getting the blonde even more upset than before. He did not want to deceive his love anymore, even for something so small. So gently, Kaiba leaned over the wheelchair, placing his long arms on top of Jou's shoulders as he enveloped his body in a firm hug. "I'm sorry," Blue eyes admitted, hoping the blonde would accept his apology. He could feel the body beneath him stiffen and then hold still. This had to work; if it didn't…they would be over for good. "Katsuya?" Kaiba tried again.

"Get offa me, Moneybags." Jou lowered his head, turning it away from the CEO.

"Jou, don't make the same mistake I did. I want to make it up to you; please let me do that." Kaiba suddenly felt Jounouchi's shoulders shiver under his touch.

"You wanna make it up ta me? So you think buyin' me things will make up for the humiliation and pain you caused?"

Kaiba grunted as he stood up. "No, I said nothing like that."

"Well, then...I don't think there would be anything else you could do ta 'make it up to me'." Jou spat vividly.

Kaiba stepped back as his anger rose ten-fold. How could this low-class mutt refuse him? He was one of the most powerful CEO's in the world; no one could do that - not to Seto Kaiba. "If you truly think I have nothing more to offer you than money, I see my coming here WAS a mistake!" Blue eyes looked one last time at Jounouchi, and then he walked to the door. "Oh, and just so you know, Bakura has been dealt with," Kaiba scoffed, "Like you care." With that, the CEO shut the door with his pride still intact. But with that pride came a pain that he felt deep within his chest.

"You are an idiot," Yami mocked, blocking Kaiba's way to the elevator.

"What do you know? I-" Yami interrupted the raging CEO, handing Kaiba a small piece of paper. Blue eyes opened wide as they realized the spirit's intention. "This is…"

"Your last chance, Kaiba."

* * *

Jounouchi was not in the best of moods. The airport had been crowded with tourists who wanted to visit the Big Apple. And ironically, Yami had decided to leave him alone so he could use the restroom while Jou could 'sit' in line. 'This is just perfect; we are about to board, and Yami is still taking a shit!' he thought sourly. Just then, two flight attendants came to the blonde's side, asking him to follow. "Damn!" Jounouchi had little choice but to board the plane since he was receiving special help for his condition.

After ten minutes, Jou and his wheelchair were finally situated, which allowed the rest of the passengers to board. But there was still no sign of Yami anywhere. 'He'll make it,' Jounouchi kept telling himself. After his ordeal with Kaiba yesterday, the blonde didn't want to be alone on the flight back to Japan; the CEO was supposed to have been with him. 'But I ruined all that, and it serves him right.'

Katsuya's mood turned lifted slightly once he realized that the stewardess was giving out free bags of pretzels and pop. Quickly grabbing his share, Jou began devouring the contents so fast; he was almost to the point of choking on the dry pretzels. If it hadn't been for the cool liquid, he would have surely been a goner. "Ahhhhh, that was good!"

"Glad you liked it," Kaiba's deep voice echoed from beside Jounouchi.

"Seto!" The blonde cursed himself for using the CEO's first name. "I mean, Kaiba."

The brunette sat himself in the seat next to Jounouchi's wheelchair. "No, it's fine."

"That's for Yami; you can't be here!" Jou protested, realizing that his friend should be flying back to Domino with him. "What did you do to Yami!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, upset by the fact that Jounouchi was still very hostile towards him.

People around them were staring at the pair, but at this point, Seto did not care. They could ogle all they wanted; that wouldn't change Kaiba's plans. Soon after, the pilot announced the flight and destination, and thanked them for flying with the airline company. The stewardesses showed everyone how to buckle their seat belts, put their trays up, and outlined the procedure for wearing the oxygen masks, should the cabin's pressure suddenly decline. "I did nothing to Yami," Kaiba said, fastening his seatbelt into place. Luckily, the blonde had already been taken care of.

Jou simply stayed silent, not wanting to argue with Kaiba. The plane suddenly roared to life, jolting both teens out of their daze. Blue eyes looked to the side to see a very sad puppy eyeing the scenery through the small window. "Yami gave me the plane ticket. He said he would stay to help Adriana."

"What?" Jou was baffled, his surprise slowly turning to frustration. "I thought I could trust him…I guess not."

"It was my idea," Kaiba lied. "Don't blame this on him. That is why I am here - so you can blame me." Jou scoffed at the CEO. "And then, forgive me."

"I don't havta listen to this." The blonde turned his head away from Seto, looking down at the empty bag of pretzels sitting on his lap.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, considering where we are," Kaiba stated. "Please, Jou." The brunette leaned over, whispering into his love's ear, "Don't make me beg."

The tender words were so quiet, Jounouchi was about to ask Seto to repeat them. The airplane seemed eerily silent - the only sounds were those of the stewardesses walking up and down the aisles. Jou's seat, located right behind first class, was actually very secluded. The only people who could even see him were sitting to his left, on the other side of the plane. But of course, Kaiba was blocking their view, since Jou had a window seat.

He didn't know what to say, or even if he should forgive Seto. 'He never even told me that he loved me, even though I know that he di-does. I just want ta forget everything that has happened. But, what if history repeats itself? People who do not learn from the past are condemned to repeat it in the future,' the blonde said to himself, remembering the adage from numerous history lectures. Jou sighed, once again repeating those words, and he turned to look Kaiba directly in the eye. "How do I know you won't do this to me again?"

"I know I screwed up, and I also know that I will make mistakes. But Jounouchi, I am a smart businessman. Do you really think I would make the same mistake twice?"

Jou's eyes widened as Kaiba's words rang true. Seto saw the blonde's realization, and he smiled. A long arm was draped over Jou's shoulders, drawing his body to a much larger and harder chest. "I am so glad you understand." Kaiba's chin laid atop the blonde mop of hair as the two rested for the remainder of the flight.

"Me too."

* * *

It has been four weeks - a month to the day since that one encounter which changed everything. I may not have become a member of the Mile High Club, but I got something much more special than that. Cliché as it sounds, I gained a life partner.

Seto was right; he has learned from his mistakes. He's been by my side for every physical therapy session. Now, I can walk. But I have ta go slow, and can only manage to stand for a minute or two before my legs get weak. But, Set is always there ta grab me if I fall - very sweet for a guy who is not supposed to have a heart. Actually, he is a bit overprotective now. Whenever I try to walk, he just watches me like a mother hen or yells at me wheneva he thinks I am overexerting myself. Seto was so worried that he actually made me move in with him. My father didn't mind, knowing I would be in better hands than what he could afford.

For four weeks, Set and I haven't had sex. We both are just concentrating on my legs, getting the muscles strong again. But, that isn't to say we haven't had our share of fun. I only regret my condition because I cannot pleasure my lover as he does me almost every night. It's starting to create a tear in our relationship. But that will be repaired as soon as I can walk – or at least kneel.

For the past two weeks, I have slept in Seto's large bed. He was worried about my condition at night, so much that he couldn't fall asleep. And there was always that little fear in the back of our minds that the dream might return. Bakura was supposedly 'taken care of'. But I don't know the extent of that. Maybe I should ask Seto one day?

We have a ritual every night, too. Set carries me inta bed, and every time, he carefully takes off my pants. Then, I work to spread my legs, but usually he does it for me. It's rather embarrassin' because I could do this myself - but Seto insists that he massage my legs so he knows that a thorough job is bein' done. By now, I am getting sick of the vanilla scented lotion; soon it'll be time for a change. It does help to ease the muscle tension and flow of blood, though. But sometimes the blood gets flowin' a bit too much, leading to our sexual frustration. Seto says it doesn't bother him, but I know otherwise. I can hear him at night when he dreams. Sometimes, I worry that it is the erotic nightmare – but when Seto wakes up and walks to the bathroom, I know it was just me.

Things are gonna change. I have been testin' my endurance while Set is at work. Mokuba helps when he can, but there is only so much the little guy can do. I have had a few scary moments, 'specially the time I thought walking up the stairs would be good exercise. I fell pretty hard, but luckily my arms had gained enough strength ta stop my fall. I was just thankful that Mokuba came home before Set did that day.

But tonight…tonight will be different from the rest. Seto will not just rub my legs, kiss me, and go to bed sexually frustrated. Damn it, I will please my man – that I promise!

* * *

The day grew weary as the sun set over the horizon, signaling to Seto Kaiba that more than a full day's worth of work had been put in. He had come in extra early so he could get off at a decent time. He would come home at six, just like every other man would. Kaiba liked the normality, excluding the whole 'coming home to your mansion and waiting boyfriend' part.

Not soon after, Kaiba was walking into the foyer of his home, looking around for any signs of life. "Mokuba? Jou?" he called.

"Mokuba's not here," echoed a sultry, deep voice from the top of the stairs. Kaiba looked up to find Jounouchi leaning over the balcony as if his legs weren't bothering him at all.

"Jou!" Kaiba rushed up the stairs, fearful for his handicapped lover. The blonde chuckled as the CEO reached the top of the stairs. He then turned to run and jump into Seto's arms. Kaiba was taken by surprise at this, causing both teens to tumble to the ground with Jounouchi's whole body on top of the brunette.

"Surprise!" he teased, rubbing his hardening crotch against the other.

Kaiba groaned, becoming furious and horny all at once. This, for Jou, was not a good combination. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have fallen, broken a bone! Then what? All of that therapy and training for nothing?" He wanted to push Jou off of him, but as soon as Seto saw the hurt look in the blonde's face, he didn't have the heart to do so.

Unknown to Kaiba, Jou had expected this kind of reaction. For a month, the brunette had been watching over him like a mother would. It wasn't surprising to him at all that the CEO would be a little hesitant to trust Jou's muscles just yet. So, to play off of this expected corollary, his brown eyes softened, melting that ice cold heart known as Seto Kaiba.

"Jou…" The blonde looked down so Kaiba could only see the top of his head. But soon, Jou's intentions became all too clear as he continued his thrustings against the confining pants of the brunette. Instantly, Kaiba became aroused, blood flowing straight to his burgeoning erection. "Oh shit," he breathed heavily. In response, Jou simply looked up at him with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye.

"There we go. I was wonderin' if ya had turned asexual on me."

Kaiba laughed, "Never." Taking his hands, the brunette rubbed up and down the blonde's sides, eventually traveling to his lower back. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Watch me work, Set. I'm gonna rock your world tonight."

Blue eyes narrowed as a lusty growl echoed from deep within Kaiba's throat. "What about Mokuba?"

"Taken care of - it's the weekend. Do ya think he would really stay home, anyway?"

Kaiba chuckled, gently rolling Jou to the side and standing. "Come," the CEO requested, holding his hand out for the blonde to grab. As soon as Katsuya was standing, Seto swiftly lifted him from the ground to take him into their very empty, and very spacious, bed.

"Ya know, I can walk."

"Yes, but knowing you, it will take forever. And right now, I am not a very patient man," Kaiba said, plopping the skinny teen onto his bed. Instantly, the CEO worked off his tie, pulling at the knot to loosen the material until his was off his neck and on the floor. Next went the jacket, easily tossed to the other side of the room. Jou watched, amazed by his lover's precision. The blonde knew if it was him, he would be fumbling at every attempt, getting more and more frustrated as time went on. Of course, Kaiba knew this, too.

"Seto, you're makin' me drool here."

Kaiba smiled, thinking of Jou's lack of forethought, as he had left himself wide open for a canine comment. But, he was not going to risk anything tonight. Now, Kaiba worked on the very top button of his shirt, then the next one down, until half of his smooth, hard chest was revealed. As the last button was undone, Seto simply let the white material slide from his shoulders and to the floor. This slow strip tease was enough to drive Jounouchi mad. First, Kaiba had said he was impatient about having sex. Now he was taking his time undressing?

"I thought you were in a hurry?"

"When it comes to teasing you, never," Blue eyes admitted, his hands traveling past his stomach to the black, leather belt. With a vice-like grip, the taller man pulled out the strap from the buckle, unbuttoning his pants, and then lowering the zipper. Jou could see Kaiba's hard length protruding from over the pants that were set low on his hips. It was unfortunate that the black underwear shielded his view of such a wondrous object. "What do you want me to take off next?"

Jou swallowed hard, sitting up on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "Pants, definitely."

Chuckling, Seto bent down, untying each shoe bit by bit, and then slowly taking them off. Socks followed soon after. As the blonde began to protest, Kaiba pulled Jou's t-shirt off, and then pushed him back into a laying position. With that, the brunette quickly pulled down the draw-string pants, leaving Katsuya completely naked and vulnerable. "No underwear?"

"Eh, who needs 'em when yer just gonna take them off, anyway?"

"Point taken," Kaiba answered as he examined every inch of Jounouchi's body. His favorite part was Jou's toned stomach and lithe hips. It was something the brunette had always found erotic - a body part not exposed by men, even with their shirts off. 'He is so handsome…gorgeous,' Seto thought, leaning down to lick at his lover's belly button. 'And yummy.'

Jou moaned in response, arching his hips up as his protruding cock poked at Kaiba's chest. The CEO got up, resting himself on all fours above Jounouchi, who still had his legs dangling over the bed's edge. They both paused as Jou released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Suddenly, looking down out of curiosity, the blonde witnessed one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Kaiba, hard from the strip tease and foreplay, was stroking his length, which now hung outside of his pants and in plain sight. The pink tip contrasted with the deep, navy color of his pants, creating a sensual euphoria in him as Jou came to recognize the small beads of white dripping from the hard cock. Seto's hand seemed to move so slow and tortuously, Katsuya didn't think he could last much longer, even by just watching!

"Like what you see?" Kaiba asked, tilting his head to him with an adoring look on his face.

The other nodded enthusiastically. "Yes…this is wonderful, too good ta be true. It's like it's our first time all over again, ya know?" The CEO nodded, leaning down for a leisurely, soft kiss.

"Whoa!" Once more, Jounouchi felt himself being lifted and placed in the middle of the large bed, and then he felt the weight of his lover above him. A snapping sound alerted Jou to Kaiba's sudden nudity, and to the shiny wetness of his fingers. "What's that?"

"Lube; you should be quite familiar with it by now." Katsuya blushed at the remark. "Now, spread your legs." Jounouchi did so, looking away from those deep, blue eyes. It didn't matter if they did this fifty times, Jou was still nervous at such an intimate act. "Wider…" Kaiba instructed, prying the limbs further apart.

Now, fully exposed, the blonde laid still and quiet as he tried not to tense up at the intrusion of his lover. "Ouch…" Instantly Jou regretted letting that word slip from his lips - albeit, Seto knew exactly how to remedy his pain.

Katsuya suddenly felt the most wonderful warmth enveloping his cock. Looking down, he saw Seto Kaiba's mouth taking in every inch of his length. Everything he was experiencing tonight seemed to be much more intense than their last. Neither teen was complaining; both knew that this night would be special. And something so special should be taken slow so as to savor the experience. There would be other opportunities for sex, but this was their true first time together – without deadly interruption.

Kaiba continued to suck as he stretched Jounouchi's opening thoroughly. Finally, enough time had passed; the CEO could not wait any longer.

Releasing the cock from his mouth, Seto topped his blonde lover, lifting his hips for an easier entrance. They didn't need verification that everything was all right; they already knew that this had been long overdue. But Kaiba wanted all doubts out of Jounouchi's mind for good. "This will not change anything. I will still love you in the morning."

Jou gasped at Seto Kaiba's emotional admission, and at the feeling of intrusion as the large cock entered his well-lubed entrance. No pain was felt, only a slight pressure that turned instantly to pleasure. "I love you so much, you have no idea," the blonde breathed heavily as his body was being thrust up almost to the headboard from the force of Kaiba's hips.

The friction around his cock felt too good to be true. Never had anything come close to the pleasure Kaiba was receiving and giving at the moment. He never wanted the moment to end, but the tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach said otherwise as he felt his approaching orgasm. "Katsuya…pup. I need you to…ugh, come soon," the CEO tried to say.

Jou only nodded, reaching his hand down to grasp his own cock, which had been already well lubricated with precum and saliva. "Oh, fuck!" His back arched, his breathing hitched, and white liquid poured onto his chest, leaving him to bask in a calm afterglow. Jou could still feel Kaiba thrusting his cock inside of him, grunting as his orgasm peaked and then subsided. The brunette remained still, looking down at the half dazed figure beneath him. Katsuya did the same, mesmerized by those deep, blue eyes of Kaiba's.

Suddenly, Kaiba's body spasmed for a moment, almost as if he was shivering uncontrollably from the cold. But Jounouchi felt very warm; not cold at all. "What was that?"

"Cum chill, or at least that's what I call it." They both laughed while the brunette grabbed a tissue from his nightstand, wiping down both their bodies. After the mess had been cleaned, Seto spooned with his lover, breathing in the musky scent of sex from their bodies and shampoo from Jounouchi's hair. "I meant what I said, Jou. I do care for you more than anything. I believe it's love, but I am not quite sure. It's the same feeling I have for Mokuba, except for the lust part. If I am wrong, all I can do is apologize, and try to keep you with me for as long as I can.'

"I understand, Set. I am just glad tonight didn't end up like that nightmare. That started all of this, you know?"

Kaiba kissed the top of Jou's forehead. "No, Bakura did. And we changed our fate from what he wrote, even creating what he tried to end. Yami says it's a type of soul bond. But…I believe this feeling is much too deep to be said in any vernacular. It transcends all that, do you understand?"

"I feel the same way you do, Seto. I just wish we hadn't had to go through all that pain before," Jou sighed, pressing his back against Kaiba's chest.

The brunette chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Katsuya's arm. "You never appreciate anything you have until you've lost it. You can't know what pleasure is without pain. We've both experienced a lot more pain than most people, so that just means we can be even happier now than the rest."

"Promise? No more nightmares?"

"Now that's a promise I _can_ keep."

End


End file.
